The Sound of Silence
by StarlightV3
Summary: "Je n'ai pas prononcé un mot depuis presque deux ans. Le silence ne me dérange pas. Ce sont les autres que cela dérange. Je m'en accommode. Ma mère pense que je suis folle. Mon père n'essaie pas de me changer. Et lui. Lui, il ne me connaît pas. Alors comment expliquer que je sois irrévocablement et irrésistiblement attirée par lui?"
1. Chapter 1

Quand j'étais enfant, on m'a toujours répété que je pourrai devenir qui j'ai envie d'être. Quelles idioties. On aurait mieux fait de me dire la vérité dès le départ. La vie c'est un combat perpétuel où tu n'es même pas sûr de gagner à la fin. Je n'ai jamais été sure de rien, excepté de cette vérité vérité qui est dure à avaler mais que l'on doit affronter si l'on veut pouvoir avancer.

J'ai essayé d'être parfaite : parfaite à l'école, à la maison, devant les autres. Résultat des courses, je n'ai jamais su qui j'étais. Même aujourd'hui, je ne le sais toujours pas. J'ai eu tellement peur de tout que maintenant que je suis « libre », je ne sais pas quoi faire : avancer ou bien retomber dans ce cercle infernal et me laisser couler, juste une heure ou deux.

La seule chose dont je suis sure, c'est que j'en ai marre de me taire. J'ai envie d'en parler. Mais le seul moyen pour les gens comme moi, c'est de l'écrire. Car on ne parle pas. Enfin, on ne parle plus des choses importantes : on répond aux questions quand les réponses sont nécessaires mais autrement, on se tait. On réfléchit : cela en vaut-il la peine ? Le plus généralement, la réponse est « oui », ça en vaut la peine. Autrement, on se contente d'un silence agréable à nos oreilles. Les autres détestent ça les gens détestent ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Prenons par exemple « les étrangers ». Une personne dite patriote préfèrera s'en éloigner, l'ignorer totalement jusqu'à oublier son existence. On s'éloigne de ce qui nous fait peur, de ce que l'on ne comprend pas.

C'est donc tout naturellement que l'on s'est éloigné de moi : je diffère. Même le mot « différer » prend son sens quand on me l'applique : je diffère. Voici la phrase préférée de mes parents. C'est tellement plus simple de poser le problème de cette façon : « ce n'est pas de notre faute, elle n'est pas comme les autres ». D'une certaine manière, je crois que je les comprends un peu. N'est-il pas plus simple d'avoir un enfant qui s'adapte « normalement » ? Mais comment faire lorsque c'est le vôtre que l'on montre du doigt ? Sur lequel on se retourne dans la rue en chuchotant ?

J'ai toujours détesté les gens. Enfin, pas tous les gens. Juste ceux que je n'aimais pas. Les adultes qui pensent qu'ils savent tout. Ceux qui sont du genre à vous taper sur l'épaule et à vous donner des conseils. Ceux qui ne cessent de vous répéter que ce sont « les meilleures années de votre vie ». Ces gens-là, je les déteste. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent de ce que je peux ressentir ? Se sont-ils déjà mis à ma place une seule fois ? Ont-ils déjà essayé de vivre pour moi, avec moi ? Non. Alors qu'ils gardent leurs précieux conseils et qu'ils rentrent chez eux avec leur compassion et bienveillance que je ne supporte plus.

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas prononcé un mot depuis 788 jours. Ma mère a dû pleurer durant les 200 premiers et s'est blâmée pendant les 100 qui ont suivi. Encore une fois, je peux la comprendre. J'ai refusé de faire de la danse, ou de la peinture. J'étais selon elle « une enfant plutôt docile » puis je suis entrée au lycée. La, ses commentaires « diffèrent ». Encore ce mot. J'ai _différé_ dans mes choix, dans ma conversation qui s'est « considérablement détériorée ». Ma mère a le don d'enjoliver les choses à sa manière.

Mon père lui s'est contenté de mon silence, il l'a même plutôt bien accueilli. Que dire, mon père est du genre passif. Après vingt ans de mariage avec ma mère, je serais devenue passive moi aussi. Ma mère fuit le conflit comme les dames de son club de lecture fuient l'ennui : avec ferveur. Alors il n'a rien dit lui non plus. On s'est juste assis, il m'a regardé et a reporté son attention sur le match. Philadelphie contre Green Bay avec un score final de 20-17 pour Philadelphie (après prolongation). Et voilà, mon père n'a pas pleuré et ne s'en est pas voulu. Pour cela, je lui en suis reconnaissante je n'ai pas eu à culpabiliser pour lui. Juste pour ma mère dont « j'avais détruit tous les rêves et espoirs ». Comme je l'ai déjà dit, elle exagère toujours.

Alors me voilà 17 ans, aucun espoir et entrant en terminale. Ce ne sont définitivement pas _les meilleures années de ma vie_ , je n'ai besoin d'aucun conseil et n'en souhaite pas. Je connais ces murs. Je connais cette école. J'y suis habituée. Je suis habituée aux murmures, j'ai appris à les ignorer. Je m'en fiche, j'ai eu peur durant les trois dernières années. Maintenant j'ai peur, mais en silence. On vous laisse plus facilement tranquille quand on pense que tout va bien. Alors _je vais bien_ selon leurs critères.

Même mes études sont selon leurs critères. Un baccalauréat bien propre sur lui, un général, quoi d'autre ? Après vient la sélection trop douée pour se contenter de la littérature, l'économie pas assez stimulante alors partons pour les sciences. Et mon avis dans tout cela ? Comme ma voix, on l'oublie, on le met dans un coin et on avance. N'est-ce-pas maman ?

Une nouvelle classe, toujours les mêmes têtes. Les mêmes groupes qui se resserrent durant les trois années qui nous réunissent. Les populaires _of course_ : ils restent dans leur coin, papotant, se rendant très intéressants pour le commun des mortels. Puis les autres sportifs, intellos, et les sans catégories. Je fais partie de cette dernière catégorie. Je reste la plupart du temps dans mon coin sans jamais rien dire, alors ça semblait logique, non ?

La première journée est toujours la plus difficile. On se ré-imprègne des bonnes ambiances et on espère toute la journée que ça se termine vite.

La seconde journée est déjà moins évidente pour moi. J'ai vissée consciencieusement mon casque sur les oreilles et enjambe mon vélo quittant la maison. L'air frais me fouette le visage. Je dois avoir els joues rouges, les yeux larmoyants mais je m'en fiche. Je m'en fiche éperdument. Seule la voix grave de Janis emplie ma tête. Rien d'autre pour le moment. Et croyez-moi, je m'en fiche. Je parcours les trois kilomètres qui me séparent de l'école avec une certaine sérénité. Il commence tout juste à pleuvoir les élèves se précipitent pour rentrer dans l'établissement comme des agneaux courant à l'abattoir. J'en souris presque. Je descends de ma monture, sors mon cadenas de mon sac et le scelle.

Je me souviendrais toujours de notre première rencontre. Il pleuvait, j'avais l'air d'une folle qui se réjouit d'un méfait qu'elle vient de commettre et je l'ai vu. _Voir_ n'est peut-être pas le terme adapté. Je l'ai _senti_ ou peut être _ressenti_. Il se tenait là, près d'un véhicule beaucoup trop cher pour être utilisé seulement pour aller au lycée. Il avait l'air aussi fou que moi, se tenant sous la pluie et me regardant comme il le faisait. Je pourrais vous parler de ses cheveux, tous collés contre ses tempes et son front ou bien de ses yeux que je discernais à peine mais qui étaient fixés sur moi. Au lieu de ça, je vais parler de deux adolescents restant sous la pluie à se fixer comme deux attardés bon pour l'enfermement. Puis j'ai fait le _premier pas_. C'est vite dit pour un haussement de sourcils tardif mais cela l'a fait sourire. Pas le genre de sourire que l'on fait pour se donner bonne conscience. Non, le genre de sourire que l'on fait quand on vous attendrie, ou que l'on vous fait rire. C'est à ce moment précis que la cloche a retentie. J'ai ramassé mon sac qui avait glissé de mon épaule et me suis dirigée vers la porte d'entrée sans regarder en arrière.

C'est en traversant le couloir que j'ai remarqué que je souriais aussi.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai toujours eu l'impression que j'allais me noyer. C'est stupide, je sais. Mais l'impression qu'une immensité incontrôlée va venir vous engloutir est terrifiante. Même pour les plus sûrs d'entre nous, ça peut dévaster totalement notre confiance en soi.

J'ai peur dès que je fais un pas. Peur de l'avenir, comme environ 7,3milliards de personnes sur Terre. Peur de moi, de mes réactions et de mes capacités. Peur des autres. Peur de la peur elle-même. J'ai passé ma vie à avoir peur.

Pourtant, je suis là. Dans une classe survoltée, entourée de jeunes qui s'en fichent. Mais ça m'est égal. J'aime que les autres soient trop obnubilés pour s'apercevoir de ce qui les entoure.

Prenons par exemple la tâche de vin bon marché qui prône sur le pantalon de notre cher Pr Marchal : sa femme a dû le mettre dehors, _encore_. Ou bien le fait que Charlie Johnson n'a pas pris la peine d'ouvrir son manuel d'algèbre, signe que tout n'est pas rose entre lui et son petit copain.

Toutes ces petites attentions pourraient être intéressantes pour qui sait les observer. Mais on ne remarque jamais ce qui n'a pas d'importances à nos yeux, tant qu'on n'y trouve pas un certain bénéfice. Enfin, je crois.

« Prenez la page 34, exercices 1 à 7. Et que je ne vous entende pas. Mr Newton, je vous serez gré de bien vouloir ôter votre casquette, merci. »

Et comme d'habitude, notre cher professeur part se rassoir pour mieux nous observer. Sauf que là, son regard est perdu dans le vide. Ça doit vraiment aller _très mal_ entre lui et sa femme.

Je préfère me plonger dans les problèmes qu'il faut résoudre. Encore des problèmes. Aucun mathématicien au monde ne s'est dit qu'il aurait mieux fallu penser au bien être des générations futures et juste se taire ? Au lieu de ça, près de trois millénaires plus tard, on y est encore.

Les exercices sont simples. Les chiffres faciles. Ça je peux contrôler. Il me faut trente minutes pour résoudre la page entière. Je fais signe à Mr Marchal qui se lève avec toute la grâce dont il est capable. J'aime bien Mr Marchal. Il ne parle pas beaucoup. Il vient, enseigne, nous explique, et s'en va. Pas de bavardages inutiles, pas de « _Alors ma petite Bella, vos parents ?_ » ou bien « _Vous ne parlez toujours pas ?_ ». Non, Mr Marchal s'en fiche lui aussi. Tant que je fais mes exercices, que je ne déconcentre pas son cours, je pourrais venir nue qu'il ne dirait rien.

« Bien. Excellent. Passez à la page 56. » Dix minutes montre en main.

Et il retourne s'asseoir. Je peux entendre Newton et sa clique au fond de la classe : « _Quelle fayotte celle-là_. » Et alors ? Suis-je une fayotte ? Non. Mais quelle importance ce que _je_ suis ? Mon objectif : me tirer d'ici. Ne plus les revoir tous. Alors je bosse. Ma mère vous dirait que _c'est tout ce qu'il me reste_ être douée à l'école. En vérité, c'est la dernière chose qu'il lui reste à elle pour son club de lecture : _Mais elle est douée à l'école vous savez_ ! Ils n'en savent rien et ils s'en moquent chère mère. Mais tant mieux si par cela elle se sent moins honteuse. Elle me fiche la paix un peu plus souvent du coup.

« Mr Marchal, je peux vous interrompre une seconde ? »

Cette voix cristalline qui ne prononce jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, c'est notre conseillère d'orientation : Mrs Cope, qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Toujours un tailleur impeccablement repassé, un chignon tiré aux quatre épingles et des lunettes posées au bout de son nez. Ouais, Mrs Cope représente la vieille fille parfaitement sûre d'elle. Le genre de femme que vous ne voulez pas embêter car vous savez que derrière sa façade, elle vous démolira.

La première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, ma mère a passé une bonne heure à s'excuser pour mon comportement inapproprié. Elle, je veux dire Mrs Cope, n'a rien dit. Elle m'a juste regardée. Une fois elle a acquiescé. Quand l'entretien s'est terminé, elle a juste dit au revoir à ma mère et m'a dit _à bientôt_. Au tout début, quand les professeurs étaient fatigués de ne pas obtenir de réponses de ma part, je finissais dans son bureau. Et même la, elle ne disait rien. Elle souriait comme si elle s'attendait à ma visite. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé dans son bureau et faisait les devoirs que les enseignants me donnaient en plus, _pour me punir_.

J'ai passé plus de temps dans le bureau de Mrs Cope qu'en cours d'anglais ou encore de français. Mais peu importe, mes notes sont toujours restées excellentes donc jamais personne n'a trouvé à y redire.

« Certainement Mrs Cope. Je vous en prie. »

La voix de mon professeur de mathématiques réveille ceux qui dormaient encore au fond. On relève alors tous la tête pour voir ce qu'il va se passer. Réflexe. L'être humain est toujours intéressé par ce qui est nouveau. On cherche, on veut comprendre. L'inconnu nous intrigue. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on envoie des hommes dans l'espace. On ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir. Pourquoi suive entrain de résoudre un système dont tout le monde se fou éperdument ? Parce qu'un jour, un homme n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir et a cherché. Malheureusement pour moi, il a trouvé.

« Bonjours à tous, je vous présente Edward Cullen. Il nous vient de Boston. Soyez gentils avec lui. Mr Marchal, je vous laisse expliquer à Edward le fonctionnement de la classe ? »

Ceci est le jour où j'ai réellement _vu_ pour la première fois Edward Cullen. Mrs Cope et Mr Marchal ont parlé pendant quelques secondes avant que la conseillère ne reparte non sans nous avoir souhaité à tous une bonne journée.

Il est resté là. Debout, tranquille alors que tout le monde le dévisageait. Mr Marchal a parlé de « discipline » et « entraide ». Je n'ai rien entendu de tout ça. J'ai fait comme les autres, le l'ai dévisagé. Comme _les autres_. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus secs, mais toujours en bataille. Toujours ce même sourire qui ne semblait pas l'avoir quitté depuis qu'il était entré. C'est à la mention « _Mettez-vous au premier rang Mr Cullen, à côté de Mlle Swan_ » que mon cerveau s'est remis à fonctionner. Evidemment, la seule place disponible ici, c'est à côté de moi. Personne ne choisit jamais de se mettre au premier rang, alors.

Il y a eu quelques murmures, puis plus rien. Mon mystérieux inconnu s'est juste avancé et s'est assis à mes côtés.

« Bella, vous partagerez votre manuel avec Mr Cullen d'accord ? »

Entant donné que mon professeur ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse, j'ai juste décalé le manuel entre nous deux. _Il_ n'a rien dit. _Il_ s'est contenté d'enlever sa veste en cuir, puis de sortir un cahier ainsi qu'un stylo. _Il_ ne m'a pas demandé si c'était la bonne page, il n'a juste _rien_ dit. Pourtant, je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur moi dès que je relevais la tête et toujours son petit sourire mutin. C'est à ce moment que j'ai _vu_ ses yeux. Pas totalement verts non plutôt ambres. Je n'ai jamais été fasciné par les yeux et _non_ ma phrase n'est pas une phrase de _psychopathe_. C'est juste qu'en observant bien, je me suis vie rendue compte _qu'Edward Cullen_ n'était pas comme _les autres_. Il dégageait cette aura protectrice mais aussi toute aussi dangereuse. C'est le type d'homme qui vous fait vous damner tout en vous inspirant la plus grande confiance en lui. Je ne pense pas que dans sa vie, on est dû très souvent lui répondre _non_.

« Tout le monde a terminé ? » La voix de Mr Marchal me sortit de ma torpeur.

Personne ne répondit, _quelle surprise_. Je lâchais donc mon stylo. _Edward_ en fit autant. C'est en se tournant vers moi que je remarquais une trace au niveau de son cou au niveau de sa nuque. Pas n'importe quelle trace, un tatouage. Noir, dont seules des flammes étaient apparentes. Mon observation sembla l'amuser. J'ai cru pendant quelques secondes qu'il allait me dire quelque chose, puis la cloche a retenti.

Sans surprise, j'ai commencé à ramasser mes affaires. Il m'a pourtant devancée et s'est éclipsé de la classe comme il en était arrivé. Prête à me relever, j'ai remarqué un bout de papier replié en deux sur sa table. Même sa façon de plier était impeccable.

Mr Marchal arrivait vers moi quand j'ai saisi le papier et suis partie à la hâte. Forcément je suis arrivée en retard en cours d'anglais. Et puisque c'est le début de l'année, j'ai dû me présenter devant les autres. Et forcément, je me suis retrouvée chez Mrs Cope.

C'est dans mon petit coin rassurant, sur le canapé, que je me suis permis de déplier l'objet du délit.

 _ **« Le silence est un aveu. »**_ La calligraphie était parfaite. Une ligne fine et délicate presqu'impossible à assimiler à un homme quand on ne le sait pas.

De plus, rares sont ceux qui peuvent citer Euripide avec autant d'assurance.

* * *

« Alors ta journée Isabella ? »

De toutes les choses qui me passèrent par la tête à cet instant précis, la réponse que j'aurais trouvée la plus favorable aurait été déplacée. Hors ma mère en plus de faire comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, déteste la vulgarité. J'ai donc juste acquiescé puis suis retournée vers mon gigot d'agneau. Heureusement, elle sembla s'en contenter.

« Et toi Charlie ? Des nouvelles au travail ? » demanda-t-elle en sirotant son verre de vin.

La voix de ma mère est spéciale dans son genre. Pas comme celle de Mrs Cope non la sienne est plus cassante dans ses intonations. Même sa manière de faire la conversation vous fait sentir une certaine pression sur vous.

Je ressemble plus à mon père qu'à ma mère. Dans bien des domaines. Notamment, j'ai le même enthousiasme pour satisfaire la curiosité de ma mère. _Aucun_.

« Rien de bien intéressant j'en ai peur Renée. »

Ma mère ne se laissa pourtant pas démonter. Comme si de rien était, elle partit dans le déballage de sa journée de femme au foyer parfaite. Nous apprîmes tous les nouveaux ragots qui existent sur telles ou telles personnes.

* * *

A la fin du dessert, j'eus la permission de monter dans ma chambre.

Le seul endroit où personne n'entre jamais. Mon psy a expliqué à mes parents que j'avais besoin _d'un endroit protégé_ où je pourrais me réfugier. Et cela ne pourrait fonctionner que si j'étais la seule à en fixer les règles. Je dois bien avouer que ma mère a très mal pris cette nouvelle. Mais puisque c'était pour ma _guérison_ , elle a fini par accepter. C'est étrange, mais je me suis toujours sentie mieux entre ces quatre murs que nul part ailleurs.

Je m'attarde sur les écritures qui les recouvrent. J'ai pris pour habitude d'écrire sur mes murs. Mes murs qui sont en quelque sorte mon journal intime. Dès que je n'ai plus de place, je repeins par-dessus, et je recommence.

La première fois que je les ai repeints, ma mère a failli faire une crise cardiaque. Sa petite fille si parfaite dans sa chambre à l'effigie Barbie qui jette aux ordures son enfance et qui tartine son rose parfait avec du noir et du rouge. C'est _un choc_. Pourtant, je ne pourrais décrire l'impression de sécurité que mes murs m'apportent. Je prends donc un marqueur blanc et reprends là où je me suis arrêtée.

 _ **Je ne veux pas y retourner**_. C'est la dernière phrase que j'ai écrite ce matin, avant de partir. Pourtant, ce soir, j'ai envie d'écrire à propos d'autre chose à propos de quelqu'un d'autre.

 _Arrête de penser à lui tu ne l'as vu qu'une seule fois. Bon d'accord, deux fois. Mais sans jamais rien lui dire._

Qu'elle genre de fille ne parle pas, hein ? _Il doit penser que je suis folle_. _Ou pire, complètement stupide_.

Pourtant, sa note me revient à l'esprit. _Ça ne t'était peut-être pas destiné ?_ _Mais alors, pourquoi la laisser là, en évidence, s'il ne voulait pas que je la trouve ?_

Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de me poser autant de questions. La plupart du temps, on m'évite. J'avais une amie avant Mathilde. Puis elle a déménagé. Elle s'en moquait de mon silence, elle parlait suffisamment pour nous deux. Puis elle est partie. Canada je crois. Elle m'écrivait au début puis le temps a passé.

Je m'active de plus en plus vite sur mon support à taille humaine. Je parle de _lui_ de ses yeux, de son sourire comme une _ado débile_ d'une _comédie romantique à deux balles_. Mes mains commencent à trembler signe qu'il est temps d'arrêter.

J'ai quasiment fini le mur de droite. Mon écriture se fait sourire : saccadée, pas droite et plutôt enfantine. Mentalement, je la compare à la sienne. Mon sourire s'agrandit. Et je garderais ce sourire niais jusqu'à ce que j'aille me coucher.

 _Et merde_.


	3. Chapter 3

Je n'ai jamais été douée pour tout ce qui s'agit de « contact » humain. Relation mère/fille, fille/garçon. Trop compliquée, trop de variables à prendre en compte.

A la place, je m'amusais autrement. Je parlais moins et écoutais plus. On sous-estime grandement l'art de savoir écouter. Parfois j'écoute sans y prendre gare et je m'imagine une autre vie. Je m'incruste dans celle des autres dans ma propre tête. _Complexe_.

Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse non plus. _Vraiment_ amoureuse je veux dire. Parce que James Parker en maternelle ne compte pas comme grand coup de foudre, bien entendu. A moins que lui me tirant les tresses et moi le mordant compte comme un « je t'aime, épouse moi, fais-moi trois enfants ».

J'ai déjà _lu_ l'amour. L'amour qui vous submerge, vous fait faire n'importe quoi et finit par vous emporter. Non cet _amour-là_ je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Même celui de mes parents est plus _conventionnel_ ; plus calme. Presque comme une habitude, un train qui roule perpétuellement sans que personne n'y trouve rien à dire.

Aujourd'hui c'est samedi. Jour _typiquement ordinaire_ chez les Swan. Chacun sa tâche, chacun son rôle dans notre belle organisation. Mon père regarde une rediffusion d'u match quelconque à la télé ma mère prépare le repas quand je sors de ma chambre.

Notre maison est _« cosie »_ comme dirait Renée Swan. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Les conventions sont respectées : une chambre pour chacun et notre 1,5 salle de bain. Même les couleurs respectent la bienséance. Claires et reposantes pour éviter les _« burn outs »_ ; mot préféré de ma mère depuis qu'elle a vu un reportage à la télé sur les risques des couleurs trop agressifs. Merci la télé !

Quand je pénètre dans notre cuisine parfaitement harmonieuse, même l'odeur des cookies s'intègrent mieux que moi. Je fais presque tâche.

« Ah te voilà ! Je n'ai plus de lait et j'ai rendez-vous avec les filles dans une heure ! Tu peux aller m'en chercher à la quincaillerie s'il te plait ? »

Ma mère ne prend même pas la peine de me regarder en déblatérant sa petite historie. Elle est trop occupée à sortir quelque chose du four. Et je dis bien _quelque chose_ à ce niveau de cuisson, ce n'est plus de la nourriture. Pas _si intégré_ que ça finalement.

Le seul avantage avec ma mère, c'est que je n'ai jamais eu besoin de répondre même lorsque je parlais. J'ai toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait, ça nous facilite la vie à toutes les deux.

C'est donc naturellement que je passe prendre mon manteau dans le placard, mon sac prends de la monnaie dans son portefeuille et file par la porte du garage. L'air est toujours frais début septembre mais quel bien ça fait. J'enfourche mon vélo, branche mon iPod et démarre. Autant un bon petit « Don't Stop Me Now » m'aurait encouragé, mais j'y préfère _Ma Petite Bougie dans Le Vent_. Mon père m'a élevé avec ce cher Elton.

La route, je la connais par cœur. A une période, c'est le seul chemin que j'acceptais d'emprunter.

Il y a cinq kilomètres jusqu'à la quincaillerie de Mr North. Mais peu importe. Quelques voitures sont garées devant le magasin. Le soleil commence à pointer le bout de son nez quand je descends de ma monture. Même ce bon vieil étalage de nourriture est « apaisant ». Des gens faisant leurs courses sans que personne ne s'intéressent à eux. Je deviens alors _l'un d'eux_. L'inconnue qu'on connaît mais qu'on n'importune pas.

Je prends un panier et pars à la recherche du lait : allée de droite, quatrième étagère sur la gauche. Le caissier me fait un signe de la tête on se comprend _lui_ et _moi_ : condamnés à perpétuité à faire semblant.

Un vieux tube de Free s'insinue dans mes oreilles. _« All Right Now »_ je me dirige alors vers l'objet tant recherché.

« _Essaie_ au moins Edward. Juste essayer, je ne te demande pas la mer à boire, si ? ».

Ce prénom. Une voix fluette était en train de sermonner la _seule_ personne que je ne voulais pas voir.

 _Non, pas ici. Pas aujourd'hui._

« _Bonjour_ , c'est trop demander ? Ou alors juste….non en fait ne dis _rien_. Juste, ne _dis rien_ et je ferais le reste, ok ? »

La petite voix continua son intervention jusqu'à la fin de l'allée voisine. Je me cachais alors derrière les petits pois. En promotion puisqu'en tête de gondole.

C'est quand la tentation fut la plus grande que je me penchais vers l'endroit d'où les sons provenaient. Et _il_ était là. Cet air désinvolte toujours porté fièrement. Les mains dans les poches, veste en cuir, les pas trainants. Et à côté de lui, une petite boule de nerfs.

« De toute manière, tu ne fais jamais d'efforts. Et tu fais fuir tout le monde. Je perds mon temps ».

La petite boule de nerfs semblait résignée. Elle était plus petite que moi, pourtant je ne suis pas grande. Une prestance certaine, un quelque chose dans le regard qui pourrait vous convaincre de n'importe quoi. Des cheveux cours, noirs, hirsutes mais structurés.

 _Peut-être sa copine ?_

 _Non, je ne l'ai jamais vue elle doit être nouvelle._

 _Bien Swan, c'est vrai que tu sors souvent, tu l'as peut être manqué !_

C'est après ma petite conversation mentale que je me suis rendue compte qu'ils ne parlaient plus. Enfin, qu' _elle_ ne parlait plus. J'ai re-regardé attentivement et ce fut à mon tour d'être prise en faute.

 _Il_ me regardait. Sa _connaissance_ semblait plongée dans un dilemme quand à deux shampoings qui me semblait tout à fait identiques. Je n'ai pu bouger pendant quelques minutes. Il avait le don de me laisser complètement pétrifiée.

Il se pencha vers la jeune fille et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. J'en profitai pour m'éloigner. Vite. Je contournais le rayon surgelé, m'enfonçait dans l'allée des conserves. Plus qu'un effort, l'allée souhaitée est presque là. Me pensant hors de danger, je ralentis le pas et tournais à droite.

Mais au lieu de continuer à avancer tranquillement je heurtais quelque chose. Quelque chose de dur, de chaud, et d'habillé. Ok, je heurtais _quelqu'un_. L'inconnu me rattrapa pour que je ne tombe pas : ses mains sur mes hanches.

Nous restâmes dans cette position quelques minutes. Mes yeux durent exprimer ma détresse car il se décida à parler.

« Tant d'efforts pour m'éviter et voilà » Sa voix était un peu rauque comme s'il venait tout juste de se lever. Pas si effrayante que je l'aurais cru pourtant.

 _Tu n'étais pas supposé me suivre en même temps_. Il ne bougea pas. Moi non plus. Le silence étant mon ami, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je puisse le trouver pesant. Comme maintenant.

« Ou courais-tu comme ça ? » Un petit sourire en coin, il enleva ses mains qui me soutenaient et elles repartirent presque insolemment dans ses poches de jean. Je mis quelques secondes à retrouver mon équilibre.

 _Parle. Non, ne parle pas. Bouge, agis, fais quelque chose !_ Alors je l'ai contourné et me suis dirigée vers le fond de l'allée, quatrième étagère sur la gauche. A ma grande surprise il me suivit. En observant une certaine distance mais je pouvais entendre ses chaussures sur le carrelage du magasin.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, pris le litre de lait pour ma mère. Je serrais tellement fort la bouteille contre moi que mes jointures devinrent blanches.

Je lui faisais dos et pourtant jamais personne ne m'avait autant intimidé. Même pendant mes séances de thérapie de groupe ou Bethany Mitchell prenait un malin plaisir à nous humilier. N'y tenant plus je me retournais et le dépassais.

 _Cette_ fois-ci, je courrais presque. J'atteignis la caisse sans pour autant me ridiculiser.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut Bella ? » Artie passa mon unique article et j'acquiesçais de la tête. « Deux dollars cinquante s'il te plait. » Il mit la bouteille dans un sac en papier et je lui tendis un billet de cinq. Je commençais à être nerveuse.

Quand il me rendit la monnaie, je n'attendis pas son traditionnelle _« Bonne fin de journée »_ et sortit en trombe.

Mais _il_ était _là_. Adossé près des rampes à vélo. Il fumait sa cigarette, regardant droit devant. C'est quand je sortis qu'il tourna la tête comme s'il savait que j'arrivais.

 _Ne te fais pas de films enfin !_

Mes jambes tremblaient tellement qu'on pouvait les entendre depuis l'autre bout du p parking. J'avançais prudemment pour le rejoindre.

Il souriait. Un sourire qui vous donne envie de sourire. Un sourire qui dit « arrête de courir je te rattrape toujours ». _C'est le cas d'ailleurs._

 _Chut !_

« Lait bien sûr. J'aurais dû m'en douter ! » Sa voix était un peu plus volontaire, plus joueuse.

Il termina sa cigarette qu'il écrasa à ses pieds. Ses cheveux retombaient devant ses yeux un peu trop long mais qu'il remit en arrière.

« Tu sais, d'habitude, c'est moi qui part. » Il avait repris un air plutôt sérieux. Ses traits devinrent plus durs, plus tirés. Ses yeux aussi se fixèrent dans les miens ne me laissant aucunes portes de sortie.

Je ne compris tout de suite la portée de sa phrase, de son aveu.

C'est quand il s'avança que je perçu une toute petite part d'Edward Cullen.

Nous nous retrouvâmes nez à nez. Il sentait la menthe et le tabac. Sur son visage, on pouvait deviner une barbe naissante des cernes et une certaine mélancolie dans le regard. J'étais totalement pétrifiée. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage une légère brise ramena mes cheveux entre nous. Il sourit et entortilla son index à une de mes mèches.

Vous savez, dans les films, quand la fille regarde le garçon ? Que le garçon lui sourit et qu'elle fait comme si elle s'en fichait mais qu'en réalité son monde en est tout chamboulé ? Après elle rentre chez elle elle essaie de se convaincre qu'elle est une bonne américaine des années 2000 : indépendante, fière qui n' a pas besoin d'un homme dans sa vie. Elle décide donc d'oublier ces quelques instants d'égarement, de continuer sa vie. Puis un drame survient le garçon se révèle d'un grand soutient. Elle peut donc restée cette bonne américaine tout en ayant un homme dans sa vie.

Et bien ces quelques minutes en compagnie d'Edward Cullen furent plus que ça. Plus dans le genre raz-de-marée. Mon cœur battait la chamade et il fut prêt à exploser quand son autre main effleura ma joue. Plus léger qu'une brise, ses doigts s'écartèrent posément, tracèrent les contours de mon visage.

J'embrassais le silence qui nous entourait. Ses gestes étaient lents et posés. Mesurés. Ses yeux toujours dans les miens, je n'avais pas besoin de mots. J'étais complètement perdue et il le vit. Il se pencha vers moi, sa bouche près de mon oreille, toujours accroché à moi, dans un sens du moins.

« _Croyez-vous que je ne donnerais pas la moitié de ma vie pour retrouver pendant l'autre moitié le repos que j'ai perdu ?_ » Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure. Un murmure qui me fit trembler de la tête aux pieds.

C'est un regard remplie de questions que je posais sur lui, ce qui sembla l'amuser. De tous les êtres que j'ai eu la chance (ou pas) de rencontrer rare furent ceux qui me bouleversèrent comme lui seul venait de le faire à l'instant.

Je me reculais instantanément il n'en parut pas surpris comme conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire. J'eu du mal à respirer et me rendit compte que je retenais mon souffle depuis bien trop longtemps. Je vacillais, il chercha à me rattraper mais je m'éloignais encore plus.

J'enfourchais mon vélo et pédalais comme une folle en direction de la maison. Je ne me retournais pas persuadée de trouver le même garçon, toujours immobile, me regardant avec ces _yeux-là_ ! Me disant _ces choses-là_ !

 _Alors tu fuis ? Bien ! Sage décision !_

 _Tais-toi !_

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à la maison que je remarquais les larmes sur mes joues.

 _Super, manquerait plus qu'elle ne me pose des questions !_

« Bella, c'est toi ? » s'enquit une voix féminine.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas Edison a dit _"Je n'ai pas échoué. J'ai simplement trouvé 10.000 solutions qui ne fonctionnent pas."_

Aujourd'hui on ne pense bien évidemment plus comme cela. Vous en conviendrez, on cherche la réussite certains écrivent des bouquins pour savoir « comment la trouver » d'autres se contentent de vous dire le fameux « travaille plus ».

Puis, il y a nous. Nous, les non-ambitieux, les non-demandeurs de cette fameuse reconnaissance d'une société dite bienfaitrice du vingt-et-unième siècle.

J'étais comme ça. Une parfaite représentative de la réussite que l'on demande à notre âge. Je ne bronchais pas faisais ce que l'on me demandait. Mais je ne rentrais tout de même pas dans le moule. Comme une anormalité que l'on cherche à éviter on fait taire la population, on fait croire que tout va bien aller. Que je peux être _réparée_. _Arrangée_.

Mais je ne suis pas « arrangeable », « réparable ». _Je suis_ , c'est déjà bien assez complexe. Avez-vous déjà essayé de vous mettre dans la peau d'une adolescente d'aujourd'hui ? Il existe tellement de formes de pressions sociales, familiales pour que nous craquions. Certaines sont plus fortes que d'autres. Certaines se plient à ce qu'on leur demande.

Moi je n'entre dans aucunes cases. Je m'y suis faite. Je suis peut-être un peu pessimiste sur les bords je vous le concède. Pourtant j'ai envie de croire que ce n'est pas moi qui « cloche » mais que ce sont les autres qui n'acceptent pas ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ou ce dont ils ont peur.

* * *

Mon premier mot a été « Non ». _Etrange_.

Ma mère adore raconter cette histoire. Complexée parce que sa fille ne parlait pas encore, elle ne cessait de me répéter en boucle « Papa » « Maman ». Dans chaque phrase « Finis ta purée pour _maman_ » « _Papa_ , va chercher la tétine ». Mais je continuais de la fixer, sans rien dire ou alors gazouillais. Un jour, j'en ai eu marre. Alors après une énième tentative, j'ai dit « _Non_ ». Tout simplement. Juste « _Non_ ». Puis les traditionnels « Papa » et « Maman ».

Alors comment expliquer qu'à cet instant je sois incapable de réitérer ce geste ? Voilà déjà vingt minutes que je suis le centre de l'attention on rigole dans mon dos, et ma professeure semble s'en amuser elle-même.

« Je répète la question Mlle Swan. A votre avis l'auteur a-t-il voulu se contenter de l'histoire d'un procès perdu d'avance ? Si non, alors quel est le véritable but de ce récit, hum ? Vous devez bien avoir une petite idée ? » _C'est bien, jubile_.

Le petit sourire en coin affiché au coin de ses lèvres en disait suffisamment long. Depuis deux ans, elle est la seule qui s'acharne volontairement à me faire participer. Non Mlle Quinston, _Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur_ est bien loin de n'être qu'une chronique judiciaire. Harper Lee l'a voulu roman initiatique.

 _Mais je vois bien à votre tête que vous allez bientôt me renvoyer voir Mrs Cope_.

C'est alors que je m'apprêtais à ranger mes affaires que je _l'ai_ entendu. La première fois que je l'ai entendu parler depuis _ça_. 18 jours après notre discussion à la superette 18 jours où je n'avais cessé de penser à ses mots. 18 jours pour que je réentende sa voix, réellement.

« _S'il y a qu'une sorte de gens, pourquoi n'arrivent-ils pas à s'entendre ? S'ils se ressemblent, pourquoi passent-ils leur temps à se mépriser les uns les autres ?_ _»_ dit une voix grave et suave au fond de la classe.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui avait parlé. Un silence s'imposa dans la salle. Jamais personne ne parlait sans y être autorisé avec Mlle Quinston jamais. Des murmures gagnèrent rapidement les rangs.

« Excusez-moi Mr Cullen, vous avez dit quelque chose ? » Elle sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre très faiblement, signe de son étonnement et mécontentement. Aie.

 _«_ _Moi je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une seule sorte de gens, les gens._ _»_ Cette fois-ci, plus de doute possible. Edward Cullen était en train de provoquer volontairement notre professeur d'anglais.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler à présent. La veine saillante du front de ma professeure était de sortie. Signe qu'elle fulminait intérieurement.

« Continuez jeune homme, puisque vous semblez maîtriser à ce point les citations, terminez votre analyse voyons ! » aboya-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, elle était vraiment énervée furieuse même. Personne n'avait jamais osé dire quelque chose quant à la petite séance d'humiliation que je subissais tous les mardis. Or là, elle semblait pourtant avoir un adversaire.

 _«_ _Le courage, c'est savoir que tu pars battu, mais d'agir quand même sans s'arrêter_. » termina-t-il.

Je me retournais instinctivement, et ne fut pas surprise de le voir me regarder, toujours souriant. Mon incompréhension le fit sourire de plus belle.

La respiration de Mlle Quinston se fit saccadée. Elle bouillait intérieurement, prête à exploser. Pourtant, alors que des murmures commençaient à se faire entendre encore une fois, elle retourna à son bureau, préparer les fameux billets.

« Mlle Swan, vous accompagnerez Mr Cullen en retenu. Et voici un sujet à rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Dehors » Sa dernière phrase était non révocable. Les élèves commencèrent à reprendre leurs conversations comme si rien ne c'était passé. Pourtant il c'était passé quelque chose.

Je ramassais donc mes affaires comme prévu, et me dirigeais vers son bureau. Elle me tendit les papiers nécessaires et je pris la porte, sans prendre la peine de voir s'il me suivait. Je savais qu'il était tout juste derrière moi je pouvais presque sentir son souffle sur mes épaules nues.

J'arrivai devant le bureau de Mrs Cope en un temps record. Je frappais comme à mon habitude et attendit le fameux « Entre » pour passer la porte.

« Alors, c'est pour quoi cette fois ? Je parie pour une non-partici… » Mais ma conseillère s'arrêta vite en voyant que je n'étais pas seule aujourd'hui.

« Mr Cullen ? Quelle bonne surprise ! » Mais c'est en me regardant qu'elle lui serra la main un léger sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Merci.

Je ne le laissais pas répondre et tendit les papiers de retenues à Mrs Cope, qui ne nous avait toujours pas lâché du regard. Elle s'en saisit rapidement et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Edward ne dit rien non plus. Il venait d'écoper de deux heures de retenues, m'avait défendue et ne m'avait toujours pas adressé la parole.

 _Ironique quand on sait que tu ne parles pas._

 _Merci._

« Bon et bien installez-vous les jeunes et mettez-vous au boulot. En silence, bien entendu. » Très fin, bravo.

Elle me fit tout de même un clin d'œil quand je me dirigeais vers le canapé. Edward me suivit, et imita mes gestes. Nous restâmes quelques minutes comme ça, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole. Enfin.

« C'est quoi le sujet ? » Il s'était légèrement penché vers moi, comme pour me murmurer un secret.

 _Il sent bon._

 _Bella stop_ _._

Le sujet ? Hein ? Ah, oui, le sujet. Je pris la feuille de Mlle Quinston et la lui transmis. Il sembla l'examiner pendant des heures, fronçant les sourcils. Puis il releva la tête et s'aperçu que je le regardai. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et repris mes notes.

Ces deux heures furent les plus longues de ma vie. Et pourtant, le temps peut passer très lentement pour moi. Avec lui si proche, mes mains ne me répondaient presque plus. Mon cerveau quant à lui se fichait éperdument de la signification de l'oiseau moqueur et préférait se concentrer sur _mon oiseau moqueur._

 _Pourquoi défier une enseignante pour une parfaite inconnue ?_

 _Inconnue, non plus vraiment !_

 _Tais-toi !_

Edward ne sembla pas se préoccuper de mon tourment. Les yeux plongés dans ses fiches, il ne fit qu'écrire. D'ailleurs tu devrais peut être t'y mettre ? Ce n'est que vers la fin de notre punition que je commençais à me concentrer. Quand la sonnerie retentit, je sursautais légèrement.

Nous rangeâmes nos affaires en silence et nous levèrent pour partir.

« Et que je ne vous revoit plus ici Mr Cullen. A peine arrivé et déjà en retenue. » Mrs Cope releva le menton de ses dossiers pour nous regarder juste avant que nous passâmes la porte de son bureau.

« Bien sûr Madame. Ça ne se reproduira plus. » Son ton ne convainquit personne. Pas même notre conseillère.

« Bien sûr. Filez. Et Bella ? » Je me retournais vivement, Edward toujours derrière moi.

« Je parlerais avec Mlle Quinston, hum ? »

Je voulus la remercier mais acquiesçais à la place. Elle comprit et repartit dans ses papiers. Je repris mes esprits et sortit.

La cloche venant de sonner, tous les élèves jacassaient dans le couloir principal. Tous trop occupés pour s'intéresser à nous. Je rajustais mon sac à dos et pris la direction du parking. Et durant les 253 pas qui suivirent il ne dévia pas s'ajusta à mon rythme et m'imita dans ma fuie interminable.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je fus surprise par l'air frais qui s'engouffra dans mes narines. Je me stoppais une demi-seconde. Au lieu de s'arrêter, il me dépassa et descendit les escaliers. Ce fut à mon tour de l'observer de dos. Il portait encore cette vieille veste en cuir, légèrement abîmée. Le vent le décoiffait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

« Tu sais, c'est impoli de dévisager les gens ? » Il se retourna lentement pour me faire face. Son ton n'avait rien de moqueur, bien au contraire.

Un léger sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Pour la première fois, je n'avais pas l'impression de devoir m'excuser.

 _Oh Bella, dans quoi est-ce que tu t'embarques ?_

Je réduisis la distance entre nous et me retrouvait à sa hauteur. Un groupe d'adolescente nous dépassa, chuchotant et riant. Instinctivement, je baissais le regard. J'avais l'habitude de ce genre de moment privilégié où les plus forts se moquent sans aucune gêne des autres. C'était même devenu une habitude. Un rituel auquel les deux partis s'exécutaient maintenant.

« Je te raccompagne ? » Même avec le vent sifflant dans mes oreilles, je perçu très distinctivement sa question. Elle fit battre mon cœur irrévocablement plus vite.

Je ne m'étais jamais aperçu à quel point il pouvait avoir l'air jeune. Une certaine incertitude émanait de lui. Lui. La confiance incarnée avait l'air d'attendre ma réponse avec appréhension.

Il me fallut toute la force du monde pour acquiescer. Ses épaules se redressèrent et il acquiesça à son tour. Il avança et je le suivis. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir qui se dirigeait vers une moto. Il perçu mon doute et ça le fit rire.

« Mademoiselle Swan, laissez-moi vous présentez _Bruce_ _. Bruce_ , la très honorée mademoiselle Swan ». Je restais interdite alors qu'il me tendit un casque. « Attention, Bruce risque de se vexer si tu restes plantée la ».

 _Allez, un peu de courage Swan !_

Mes mains tremblaient tellement quand je saisis le casque que je faillis le laisser tomber. Je le mis et le surpris à m'observer à son tour. Toujours ses yeux rieurs, comme s'ils se livraient à une blague que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

Ce furent des murmures qui me ramenèrent à la réalité. J'avais été tellement préoccupé par lui que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous étions toujours sur le parking. Et que les élèves ayant terminé les cours commençaient à se réunir. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui demander si je pouvais m'installer de toute manière il n'aurait pas compris, et pris place sur Bruce.

Je manquai bien de tomber mais il me rattrapa par la taille puis s'installa juste devant moi.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'accrocher Princesse, ou tu vas vite déchanter »

Il fit vibrer le moteur, ôta sa béquille et démarra en trombe. J'eu tout juste le temps de m'accrocher à sa taille quand nous passâmes la sortie.

Je pouvais sentir le vent contre ma peau même si nous ne roulions pas très vite. Mon cœur se mit à battre irrégulièrement quand à un feu rouge il replaça mes mains sous sa veste. Il était chaud, rassurant.

Chaud ? Vraiment ?

Pas une seule fois il ne me parla pas une seule fois il ne me demanda où j'habitais. Pourtant, vingt minutes plus tard il se gara devant chez moi. Je ne me détachais pas pour autant. Presque comme si je pouvais m'accrocher à lui ne serait-ce qu'encore pour un cours instant. Comme si, si je restais une minute de plus avec lui, tout finirait par s'arranger.

Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. J'ai décroché mes bras et suis descendue prudemment cette fois, je lui ai rendu son casque.

Merde, il ne part pas.

Je bouge ?

Je le remercie ?

Je reste ?

Je lui demande de rester ?

Avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, il s'est levé et s'est approché de moi. Le vent soufflait toujours et délicatement il a replacé une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Mes yeux se fermèrent instinctivement. Le contact de sa main provoqua des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je frissonnais doucement.

Quand j'ai ré-ouvert les yeux, il était toujours là. Mais comme moi il ne dit rien. Nous étions proches, très proches. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage, sa main toujours dans mes cheveux.

« Isabella ? » Je ne l'avais même pas entendue sortir.

 _Merde._

La voix fluette mais ferme de ma mère se rapprocha de nous a pas de loup. Je repoussais Edward et mon corps tout entier se tendit instinctivement.

« Te voilà enfin ! Bonjour, vous êtes ? » Très classe Renée, merci. Elle ne me pretta même pas attention.

« Edward Cullen, Madame. Je suis en cours avec Bella. » Il ne se laissa pas démonter et lui serra la main. Geste qu'elle sembla tout de même apprécier.

 _« Cullen, comme_ _Esmée Cullen_ _? »_

Le ton de sa voix monta d'une octave, signe qu'elle pouvait y voir un quelconque intérêt. Se fut au tour d'Edward de se tendre.

Aie.

« En effet, Esmée est ma tante. Nous n'avons emménagé que très récemment Madame Swan. » répondit-il très posément.

Sa mâchoire se contracta. Mais ma très chère mère ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper.

« Mais quelle charmante coïncidence, j'allais justement entrer en contact avec elle. Les filles du club et moi aurions besoin d'astuces pour un bal de charité que nous souhaiterions mette en place. Et puisque ta tante est une spécialiste, nous aurions bien besoin d'aide ! » Elle déblatéra cela si vite que je me surpris à hausser les sourcils.

« En effet, Esmée est une _spécialiste_ dans le domaine des apparences. »

Encore une fois, Renée ne sembla pas percevoir l'ironie de la remarque. Il avait dit ça tout en me regardant. Et son regard ne se détourna pas.

« Bon et bien, ravie de t'avoir rencontrée Edward. Passe quand tu veux. » Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et repartit en direction de la maison. Toujours aussi droite, toujours aussi parfaite.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que je comptais rencontrer tes parents mais tant pis ! » Puis il s'alluma une cigarette.

Le silence se fit. Puis j'éclatais de rire. Un rire franc qui me fit un bien fou. La situation me paraissait tellement absurde. Lui, devant chez moi moi ! Il finit par me rejoindre dans mon « petit pétage de plomb improvisé » et rit lui aussi de toutes ses forces.

Puis sans prévenir il s'arrêta et se planta une nouvelle fois devant moi l'air beaucoup plus sérieux que tout à l'heure.

« Tu devrais rire plus souvent. » Il tira une taffe et jeta sa cigarette.

« Soit prête demain à 8 heures, je passe te prendre. » Il glissa sa main contre ma joue et enfourcha sa bécane avant même que j'ai pu dire ouf.

Il mit le casque qui avait été le mien vingt minutes auparavant et encore une fois, actionna Bruce.

« Dors bien princesse. »

Puis il partit, me laissant seule et pantelante sur le bord de la route.

« Merde ».

Cette fois-ci, je fus presque sure que ce n'était pas qu'un murmure.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand j'ai eu six ans, mas parents m'ont emmenée dans un parc d'attraction pas très loin. Environ une heure en voiture. Pendant tout le trajet, je les ai observés. Renée avait ouvert la vitre passagère et ses cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés. Charlie lui regardait droit devant lui, tendu comme un arc. Pour la première fois nous sortions en territoire inconnu un parc où des enfants se bousculeraient, riraient trop fort et pleureraient surement. Mais pour mon anniversaire ils avaient fait un effort.

Arrivés sur place, mes parents paraissaient disproportionnés face à l'immensité qui faisait face à moi. Je me souviens du gout de la glace au caramel de la vision tout en haut du plus haut manège de ma voix hurlant.

Sur le chemin du retour, je sens encore l'odeur du cuir de la voiture collée contre ma joue, des lumières de la ville nous ramenant à la réalité, des bras de ma mère me mettant au lit. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que cet après midi là. Pourtant…

* * *

Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression que l'image ne collait pas avec le son ? Ou l'inverse, bien entendu. Moi, pour ma part, ça m'arrive fréquemment.

Pour certaines personnes, ils leur suffisent de fermer les yeux pour imaginer un autre endroit ou bien une autre situation. Moi, j'écoute. Si on écoute bien, attentivement, on peut changer l'espace-temps. Je change alors mes propres situations pour d'autres qui me rassurent, me contentent.

Il suffit parfois d'une chanson quelles notes jouées à la guitare qui vous rappellent ce que c'était _avant_. Une odeur ? Un sourire ? Une situation un peu stressante devient alors des plus calmes, des plus douces à vos oreilles. Vous reprenez alors votre souffle, votre vie, votre voie. Ou alors, vous en changez. Vous bifurquez totalement et qu'est-ce que cela doit être bon, libérateur, jouissif ?

J'ai toujours admiré les personnes capables de se remettre en question. Ces personnes qui lorsqu'elles voient quelque chose qui ne leur plaisent pas bousculent tous les aprioris et changent du tout au tout. Ces personnes qui dans leur vague vous balayent également et vous font voir les choses différemment. Presque comme si vous pouviez voir pour la première fois. Pas une vision trouble, bornée non. Quelque chose de plus fort, de plus puissant que les mots, les discours, les convictions. Quelque chose qui vous libère en quelque sorte.

Oui, j'ai toujours admiré ces gens-là.

Ma mère faisait partie de ceux-là. Je me la représente souvent _avant_. Car nous avons tous deux représentations de nous-mêmes. Ceux d' _avant_ et ceux que nous sommes ou essayons d'être aujourd'hui. Elle, elle était rayonnante. Un véritable phénomène. Du moins, du peu que je puisse m'en souvenir. Pour le reste, je me surprends à me l'imaginer.

Mais, c'était le genre de femme à ne pas s'encombrer de choses ou de personnes non essentielles. Elle vivait au jour le jour. Une mère actrice et un père absent. Voilà ce qu'était son capitale de départ. Et elle a fait avec. Elle a admirablement fait avec. Sans jamais vraiment s'arrêter, elles ont beaucoup voyagé. Ma mère. Puis, son passé lui a sauté à la gorge. L'envie de plus. Le tournant qui nous fait passé de l'autre côté. L' _après_. Pour certain, ce sera un mariage, un enfant, une carrière, un décès, l'âge. Peu importe car au fond, on perd cette innocence qui nous caractérisait et on devient l' _autre_. On passe de l'autre côté et à moins de se battre, on n'y repasse plus jamais. Pour Renée, ce fut mon père. Un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal plus âgé, plus stable. L'envie d'avoir ce qu'elle-même n'a jamais pu obtenir ? Une vie stable, un couple stable.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle est devenue la femme, l'épouse, la mère qu'elle est aujourd'hui. On n'a plus jamais reparlé de celle d'avant. Quand j'étais enfant, elle s'est peu à peu désintégrée sous mes yeux. Plus dure, plus rationnelle, plus _normale_.

Et aujourd'hui, elle est parfaitement entrée dans le moule, qui pourtant n'était pas le sien au départ.

Charlie, lui, n'a plus revue cette jolie brune aux pieds nus qui l'avait abordé dans ce café. Il a vu les sourires devenir plus rares, plus faux les rires plus froids. Mais mon père était déjà passé de l'autre côté. Si en elle il avait cru apercevoir un quelconque retour en arrière, c'est plutôt lui qui a fini par l'entrainer de son côté.

J'aurais aimé les connaître quand ils étaient jeunes, insouciants. Quand ils s'en fichaient de ce que pouvaient penser les voisins ou quand on avait encore le droit d'entrer chaussures aux pieds dans la maison. Mais je suis née. Quand un enfant s'en veut d'avoir gâché la vie de ses parents, c'est plus simple. Moi, je n'ai jamais eu _cette certitude_. Voulaient-ils vraiment de moi ou alors faisais-je parti de l'équation parfaite dès le départ ?

Alors quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, mes mots m'ont asséné de questions sans réponses. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_ Mes propres lettres blanches clignotant dans mon esprit comme une guirlande la veille de Noël. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai eu mal. Pas un mal qui vous cloue sur place non un mal qui vous suit, vous persécute. J'ai eu mal en me levant mal en m'habillant mal en descendant prendre un petit déjeuner à base de protides, sur conseille d'un nouveau psy. Soit disant que les aliments peuvent avoir des effets bénéfiques sur l'humeur. Mal en écoutant ma mère parler de sa journée mal en regardant mon père lire son journal comme tous les matins, faisant comme si nous n'étions pas vraiment _là_.

J'ai souhaitée être invisible tellement de fois que pour une fois je me suis surprise à vouloir qu'il me voit ne serait-ce que cette fois-ci, un accident de parcours, mais un accident tout de même.

« Isabella, si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas être en retard. »

La voix de ma mère m'a sortie de ma torpeur, juste avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne d'elle-même. J'ai regardé l'horloge, et vu qu'il était près de 8 heures. J'ai vidé mon bol dans l'évier et suis remontée dans ma chambre chercher mon sac en vitesse. Et bizarrement, avant de sortir de la pièce, je me suis arrêtée devant mon miroir.

Je n'ai pas touché à mes cheveux, non plus ajouté quoi que ce soit à mon visage pourtant un peu pâle mais je me suis arrêtée. Je me suis _arrêtée_. Et je me suis _regardée_. Pas comme d'habitude, je me sus étudiée, scrutée. Mon physique est plutôt banal, mes yeux un peu trop écarté, mon teint pâle, mes cheveux pas assez disciplinés mais pourtant pas une fois je n'ai détourné les yeux. Pas une fois.

Puis la réalité m'a rattrapée. Elle et le bruit d'un klaxon qui m'a fait sursautée. J'ai redescendu les escaliers deux à deux et suis sortie en trombe de ma maison.

« Tu es en retard princesse. » _Dieu, cette voix_.

J'ai juste eu le temps d'entendre le bruit de la porte claquée avant de rencontrer le sol de mon porche.

 _Bravo Bella_. Une douleur assourdissante m'a irradié le genou et avant que je puisse m'appuyer dessus, des mains m'agrippaient. Une odeur de tabac et de menthe m'empli les narines. _Son odeur_.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de _tomber littéralement_ devant moi, hum ? »

Dans ses bras, alors qu'il était d'aussi bonne humeur, j'ai cessé d'avoir mal. Un poids s'est envolé d'au-dessus de ma poitrine, et un petit rire m'a échappé.

 _Qu'il est beau_.

 _Arrête, tu ne le connais pas_.

 _Bah si quand même ! Tu fais souvent de la moto avec des garçons que tu ne connais pas toi ?_

 _Mais je suis toi !_

« Où est-ce que tu es partie princesse ? » _Hein ?_

La chaleur de sa main sur ma joue fit taire mon petit monologue intérieur. Je secouais la tête, l'air renfrognée, et il rit à son tour. _Bravo, maintenant il va te croire folle !_ Au lieu de quoi il s'écarta et m'intima d'avancer. Nous arrivâmes au bout de l'allée où une voiture grise nous attendait.

 _Et Bruce ?_

 _La moto Bella !_

 _Bruce quoi !_

« Ouais désolé, Bruce avait rendez-vous ce matin. » Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Puis il m'ouvrit la porte passagère ou je m'engouffrais. Une odeur d'épices était prisonnière de l'habitacle. Ainsi qu'un petit cœur rose en fourrure accroché au rétroviseur.

 _Il est peut-être gay ?_

 _Les gays essaient d'embrasser les filles maintenant ?_

 _Une expérience ? Un pari ? Un retournement de cerveau d'une société secrète voulant tester les effets d'un nouveau produit sur l'homme ?_

 _Hein ?_

Il s'installa à son tour. Puis comme précédemment, il perçu mon interrogatoire interne.

« La voiture de ma cousine. Et oui la déco craint ! » Cette fois-ci nous démarrâmes tous deux le sourire aux lèvres.

Le silence ne m'a jamais dérangé. Et lui non plus car sinon nous ne serions pas là. Alors nous ne dîmes rien. Et ce fut très agréable. Il ne chercha pas à me poser des questions auxquelles je n'aurais pas été capable de répondre. Il alluma la radio et nous passâmes le trajet à écouter un vieux tube de _Stevie Wonder_. Puis encore un autre. Trajet qui dura 14 minutes. En comptant les feux. Et les 15 passages piétons.

 _Arrête de paniquer !_

 _Je ne panique pas !_

 _Si !_

 _Non !_

C'est quand je reconnus la grille du lycée que mes mains se firent moites. Je pouvais presque entendre aussi distinctement la voix de _Stevie_ que les abattements de mon cœur. Il se gara près de la sortie, juste comme hier. Les élèves commençaient à se masser entre eux. Les petits groupes que j'avais tant de fois observés jacassaient, riaient, chahutaient. _Comme d'habitude_. Sauf que ce matin, ça n'était pas vraiment comme d'habitude.

Si nous avions été dans un film ou quelque soap de 13 heures, nous serions sortis tout sourire. Puis, serions entrés comme si de rien était Les bavardages auraient continué, la petite et insignifiante vie de ce lycée n'aurait aucunement été modifié. Lauren Mallory ne se serait pas préoccupé de quelques tourments qui auraient pu lui voler la vedette. Les gars du club de sciences ne se seraient pas mis à nous dévisager comme si nous venions tout juste de trouver un remède contre une quelconque maladie incurable.

Si nous avions été dans un film, je n'aurais pas eu cette boule au ventre avant de sortir de voiture ou bien les mains qui tremblent, les jambes qui vous répondent à peine.

Si nous avions été dans un film, je n'aurais pas eu tant à perdre. Ou à gagner.

Si nous avions été dans un film je n'aurais pas été _moi_.

« Si tu veux, on peut sécher ou aller se cacher quelque part où personne ne viendra nous chercher ! »

La personne près de moi n'avait pourtant pas l'air effrayée e moins du monde. Au contraire, on aurait presque dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. J'ai pourtant fait non de la tête et l'ai dépassé pour avancer.

Jamais l'allée ne m'avait paru aussi longue et silencieuse. Différente, tortueuse. Pourtant mon avancée fut stoppée nette. Brusquement. Abruptement.

 _Et voilà que tu recommence avec les adjectifs !_

« _Eddie_ je vais finir par croire que tu m'évites ! » Un colosse, un mont, que dis-je un géant se tenait devant moi l'air de rien et semblait connaître Edward.

 _Eddie ?_

« Salut Emmet » lui répondit-il.

 _Surement un ami._

 _Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, baisse le regard et continues d'avancer._

 _Maintenant._

« Emmet voici Bella. Princesse, Emmet, u vieil ami de la famille. Plutôt insupportable dans son genre ! »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à relever la tête un bras m'encercla. _Un_ bras, enfin pas n'importe quel bras. _Son_ bras. _Sa_ main se posa sur ma hanche droite, fermement. J'aurais pu décrire la forme exacte de ses doigts en contact avec mon jeans.

« Mais moi aussi je t'aime Eddie ! Bella… _Bella Swan_ c'est ça ? La fille de notre cher _chef Swan_ ? »

 _Merde, il te parle Emmet McCarty te parle. Le quaterback de notre minuscule équipe te parle. Le même mec qui t'avait demandé une fois un stylo en maths._

 _Parle ! Non, fait oui !_

 _Bouge !_

Alors j'ai acquiescé, et _les fameux cinq doigts_ ont exercé une légère pression de trois millimètres sur la gauche.

Puis un groupe de filles de seconde sont passées juste à nos côtés. Enfin, pas seulement passées, non, cela aurait été trop normal. Non ?

Elles se sont postées juste à hauteur de visage et nous ont dévisagés. _M'ont dévisagée_.

 _Calme-toi._

 _Non._

« Au fait j'ai parlé au coach hier, si tu veux toujours passer des essais il m'a dit qu'il jetterait un œil à ton dossier. Juste il faudrait que… » Emmet continua d'expliquer pendant que mon cœur continuait d'accélérer.

Les murmures se firent plus forts, ma tête se mit à bourdonner. _Détend toi, respire_. D'autres petites espionnes rejoignirent les premières. Des _plus grandes_ , des _plus vilaines_ dans leur genre. Des _plus connues_.

 _Mais tu t'en fiches !_

 _Respire Bella._

Pourtant rien n'y fit, ni les méthodes de prises sur soi, ni la main maintenant chaude contre moi. Mes pieds se mirent en marche d'eux-mêmes. Mes pas moyennement assurés, je détalais, traversais le chaos et pénétrais dans l'établissement.

L'univers y régnant, encore ignorant de ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'extérieur, me rassura. Je pus enfin respirer, y être de nouveau l'inconnue parfaite. Mon casier se trouvant à l'autre bout du couloir je courus presque chercher mes affaires et courus encore plus vite en classe. _Une première_.

 _Là ils risquent de penser que tu es vraiment folle. Il risque de penser que tu es vraiment folle._

 _Mais ne le suis-je pas ?_

 _Non !_

Le pire arriva quand la clache sonna et que le reste de ma classe pénétra. Quand _il_ pénétra et qu'il ne m'adressa même pas un regard.

 _Tu l'as bien cherché en même temps._

 _Tais-toi._

La plupart des gens qui se trouvaient dans cette classe maintenant se trouvaient dehors tout à l'heure. Alors la chose en fit parler beaucoup. Je ravalais mes larmes et fut de nouveau invisible durant l'heure qui suivit. Et puis celle d'après.

 _Comme d'habitude_.

Mon attention fut concentrée sur lui toute la journée. Pendant les cours. Pendant le repas, que je pris sur les gradins du stade. Pendant notre heure de libre. Toute la journée.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ?_

 _Je ne sais pas._

 _Je vais te le dire moi ! Nous ne sommes pas prêtes pour ça ! Tu n'es aps prête !_

Mon désespoir fut à son comble lorsque je bousculais Lauren en sortant de classe et que les insultes fusèrent. Mais même là c'est à lui que je pensais.

 _Quelle idiote tu fais !_

« Ce n'est pas vrai tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas au moins une fois ! Tu es _muette_ , pas sourde ! » Les rires de sa suite fusèrent.

Et le temps s'arrêta. Encore une fois. J'aurais pu compter les secondes, voir une mouche s'écraser, mon cœur louper un troisième battement.

« Tu es prête princesse ? » Et cette main fut de retour. _Cette_ main.

Nous furent deux à être muette. Es yeux de Laurent lui sortirent des orbites, sa bouche pris légèrement une teinte violacée.

« Hum ? »

 _Il te parle ! Ne foire pas tout !_

Je levais els yeux et vis qu'il me regardait. Je lui fis signe que oui, j'étais prête, et il sourit à son tour. Il imprima une pression contre ma hanche, _comme ce matin_ , et nous guida vers la sortie.

Je ne regardais même pas Laurent en partant, ni ses soupirants, ni les ados massivement massés près de leurs casiers. Je regardais mes pieds bien sûr, pas très glorieusement, mais tout de même autre choses que les _personnes_.

 _Et tu veux une médaille ?_

 _Tais-toi !_

La voiture était au même endroit que ce matin preuve de constance dans ce monde changeant. Le trajet se déroula plus froidement que tantôt. Le silence peut être la pire des armes, la plus tranchante à magner avec précaution.

 _Pourtant il est venu. Il t'a aidé, non ?_

 _Pour mieux m'enfoncer ?_

Nous arrivâmes devant cher moi e un temps record. Il regardait devant lui, me remerciant silencieusement.

 _Je suis désolée._

 _Je suis désolée._

 _Je suis désolée._

Dans une tribu indonésienne, il suffit de dire trois fois l'action pour qu'elle se réalise.

 _Dit lui alors._

 _A quoi ça servirait ?_

Alors je sortis et refermais la porte derrière moi. Sans me retourner je parcourus mon jardin et rentrais chez moi. Ma maison me parue froide elle aussi. Mes parents travaillant encore, j'aurais la paix pour encore une petite heure.

 _Et tu as prévu quoi ? Une séance d'auto-apitoiement ?_

Mais un bruit attira mon attention.

Un bruit aussi léger qu'une plume un bruit non désireux d'être entendu mais désirant être découvert. Un bruit du dehors qui me fit espérer.

Je me décollais de la porte et la rouvris ne m'attendant aps y découvrir ce que je souhaitais. Comme le matin de Noël où vous souhaiter réellement quelque chose et que vous avez autre chose. Mais ce _n'était pas le matin de Noël_. Et _j'obtins ce que je voulais_.

 _Il_ était là. _Encore une fois_. Les mains dans les poches, le dos droit, tout aussi surpris que moi que le petit bruit se soit transformé en tambour à mes oreilles. J'aurais voulu lui expliquer, lui dire. Mais comment peut-on se livrer à quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas ? Comment peut-on se confier sans savoir si la confidence restera minime et discrète. Je ne suis pas douée pour _ça_. Je suis nulle pour _ça_.

Des scénarios se bousculaient dans ma tête mais lui ne bougeait pas. Allait-il crier ? Se rendre compte que la petite attraction de la veille n'était qu'une barge sans aucun intérêt ? Où bien rebrousser chemin expliquant qu'il s'était trompé ?

De toutes les possibilités, la sienne fut inédite, inattendue, inavouable. Je pourrais vous la décrire dans les moindres détails, vous parlez pendant des heures de ces quelques petites minutes de ma longue et ennuyeuse vie. Ce moment précis dans les histoires où tout bascule, où vous vous demandez, pour une fois, _mais que va-t-il se passer ?_ J'aurais été prête à tout, vraiment à tout, mais pas à _ça_.

L'instant où _Edward Cullen_ me pris dans _ses bras_ et posa _ses lèvres_ sur les _miennes_ fut l'instant où je me le demandais. _Vraiment_.

 _Mais que va-t-il se passer ?_


	6. Chapter 6

Je ne suis pas douée pour m'exprimer. Pas _m'exprimer m'exprimer_. Non, m'exprimer dans un sens plus psychique du terme. Je déteste attirer l'attention, j'aime le côté indépendant de la solitude.

Certains pensent que ce n'est qu'une façade. D'autre y croient. Enfin, beaucoup le renie. Renie l'acceptation d'une capacité d'attention individuelle. Je suis de ces personnes. J'aime pouvoir observer mon environnement. Pouvoir être capable d'apercevoir une petite part des gens; petite part que même eux ne se rendent pas compte dévoiler. C'est cette petite part de nous sur laquelle nous sommes jugés. Constamment.

Notre monde est devenu le premier tribunal mondial ouvert à tous. On est à la fois coupable, victime, avocat, juré et juge. On ne sait quelle responsabilité endossée en se levant le matin. Mais notre envie de jugement reprend vite le dessus et vous devenez soit l'un, soit l'autre. Puis, comme pour les enfants, on prête, on empreinte, on change de point de vue. La petite victime finira par devenir bourreau. Et personne ne trouvera rien à n'y redire.

Je suis plutôt du genre à me brancher sur un canal différent et à regarder tout ce beau monde comploter. Mon terrain de jeu favori: la bibliothèque. Je sais, je sais, que c'est ennuyeux. Mais bien au contraire, le monde y regorge de potentiels inexplorés. Des potentiels parfois surprenants, enviants, désolants.

Nous y trouvons les incompris: seuls, le nez plongés dans un livre, rêvant du jour où ils pourront s'en aller, vivre leurs vies. Ceux-là ont les yeux d'un triste; le regard dénué de la pensée positive. Ils sont pour autant les plus intéressants à regarder: ceste grâce à eux que l'on peut voir s'opérer la transformation. Ce sont eux les plus enclins à changer de rôle au cours d'un an, d'un mois, d'un jour, d'une heure.

Les travailleurs sont plus "dociles" je dirais. Une table devant eux, des centaines; je dis bien des centaines de feuilles éparpillées, la petite moue imprimée sur le doux visage parfilât des jeunes filles, et les lunettes sur le nez pour les garçons. Eux; pas intéressants. En groupe, ils sont forts, puissants. Seuls, ils vous intimident.

Les "marins pêcheurs". Ça c'est une catégorie que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Le marin pêcheur est un personnage singulier dans son genre Pragmatique, paré à toute éventualité, il amorce son entrée toujours d'une manière peu conventionnelle allons-nous dire. Il repère sa proie, l'étudie, la comprend. Puis, prétextant n'importe quoi, il s'approche en douceur. Vous pouvez repérer un marin pêcheur longtemps à l'avance. Il n'est pas très discret dans son genre. Il essaie tout de même. Alors, une fois qu'il s'est approché, il parle. Et parle. Et parle. Vous pouvez être sensible au charme du marin, mais gare à vous; d'autres y ont déjà succombé. Alors, dans la plupart des cas, le marin repart bredouille. A la conquête d'un nouveau territoire.

Et puis, il y a les gens comme moi. On n'entre pas vraiment dans une des catégories. On reste là. Enfin, pas vraiment _là_.

J'aime penser que nous avons aussi notre catégorie. C'est important de nous jours. Rassurant même. Quand les gens vous posent une question, implicitement, ils attendent à une réponse dite catégorisante: un âge, un sexe, une vision politique. Peu importe ce que ce soit, on attend de vous de "pouvoir vous caser". Ça rassure. Alors comme tout le monde, je veux être rassurée. Je le catégorise: "bizarre", "peu bavarde", "assez jolie".

Même ceux qui ne peuvent pas être catégorisés sont catégorisés. Alors peu importe ce que je suis, peu importe ce que je voudrais être. Je suis moi. Une petite fille solitaire qui aime pouvoir déblatérer seule dans sa tête. Avez-vous déjà essayé. Installez-vous, peu importe où. Prenez votre iPod; une musique inspirante. Une feuille, un crayon et observez. Vous réussirez peut être à voir ce que l'on ne voit jamais. Des petits gestes simples qui pourtant sont devenus si rares. Ou alors, vous vous laisserez aller.

J'ai toujours été douée pour cet exercice. Toujours très assidue dans mon envie de liberté. Pourtant, après des années à observer les gens, à essayer de comprendre ce que pour moi, les gens appellent "la bizarrerie", à ce moment précis, je n'y arrive pas. Mon cerveau est comme ferme. Hermétique à toute forme de réalisation cohérente. Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer.

Le moment précis où son corps, sa chaleur s'est approché du mien, mon cerveau s'est refermé. Je n'avais jamais embrassé avant lui.

Plus encore, je n'avais jamais été embrassée avant lui. J'aurais pu vous décrire l'espace infime que nos corps représentaient. Sa réparation qui chatouillait mes joues. La sensation de ses mains sur mes hanches. La sensation dès miennes, moites, pendues le long de mon corps, comme attendant leur châtiment. Le tic-tac de l'horloge sonnant l'heure passée. La voiture qui tourna à gauche dans ma rue. Son odeur. Oui, son odeur. Certaines odeurs peuvent vous enivrez totalement, sans concession. La sienne est comme une drogue douce. Elle s'insinue en vous sans vous faire prendre conscience des damages qu'elle peut causer. Mais une fois que vous été intoxiqués, c'est fini. Vous en avez toujours besoin de plus. Vous _en avez besoin_.

La pression de ses lèvres. Si trop, ni pas assez. D'abord inertes, légèrement déposées sur les miennes, elles s'emboitaient à la perfection.

Puis, il fit ce qui me fit définitivement perdre la tête. A cet instant, quand vous sentez que tout peut basculer. Quand votre corps est celui qui prend les décisions et non plus votre cerveau. Ce moment précis où vous avez cessez d'observer; que vous changez de catégorie, que le besoin, l'envie se fait le plus violent. C'est cet instant qu'il choisit pour _gémir_. Ce fut imperceptible. Un petit grognement de gorge, de satisfaction qui redonna activité à mes bras.

 _Malin le "marin pêcheur"._

 _La ferme!_

Tout ce passa très vite. Je ne me souviens même plus quel geste j'ai amorcé en premier. Mes mains? Mes lèvres? Le tout est que les premières se sont retrouvées dans ses cheveux et que les secondes ont enfin répondu. _Vraiment répondu._ N'ayant jamais fait cela auparavant, j'ai essayé de lu répondre: de presser ma bouche plus fort, plus près de la sienne. Ce qu'il a très bien compris et pris les choses en main. _Littéralement_. Ses paumes m'ont agrippée; soulevée et tout de ce dont je me rappelle, ce fut les moulures de la colonne de l'entrée contre mon dos. Mes jambes furent elles aussi soutenues puis installées autour de lui. Mon souffle se faisait hiératique au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements. Son corps était chaud, bouillant. Le mien n'avait plus de température propre: juste la sienne. Ses lèvres toujours un sur les miennes étaient maintenant affamées, dévorantes. Sa lèvre inférieur entre les miennes, je le mordis légèrement.

 _Encore ce grognement!_

 _Tais-toi!_

Edwardrépondit à ma provocation en se pressant encore plus contre moi. Je pouvais à peine respirer entre la pression de son torse et les stupides dessins d'oiseaux dans mon dos. Mais je m'en fichais. J'aurais pu me les faire tatouer juste pour continuer la délicieuse torture qu'il m'infligeait; que nous nous infligions. Je n'aurais arrêté pour rien au monde.

Je tirais sur ses racines, insérais mes doigts dans sa chevelure, lui inclinait la tête pour répondre à ses appels. Je glissais le long de la colonne et il remonta une de mes cuisses encore plus haut contre sa hanche.

Ses lèvres toujours à l'assaut, je n'entendis rien.

Absolument rien.

Pourtant je basculais. Je redevenais la fille apeurée. Je changeais de catégorie encore une fois. Mes sens brouillés, ce fut lui qui arrêta notre éteinte. Le corps tendu, les épaules contractées. Lui aussi redevenait poussière. Ce ne fut ni lui, ni _moi_ qui parlâmes en premier. Non, on pouvoir bien _lui_ accorder cela.

« Edward, mais quel _plaisir_ de te revoir à la maison! Comment vas-tu? »

De toutes les phrases imaginales qui existent et que vous pourriez dire lorsque vous trouvez votre fille dans les bras d'un garçon chez vous, ce fut _celle-ci_ que Renée Swan choisit de prononcer. Et elle resta la, ses sacs de courses déjà les mains, sur le palier de la porte. Je redescendis de ma stèle et baissais les yeux. Le corps d'Edward s'était considérablement de tendu à l'inverse du mien. Il faisait barrage à présent entre moi et celui de ma mère. Tout sourire, une main sur la hanche, comme prête à se faire photographier à n'importe quel instant.

 _Ce n'est pas le moment d faire la forte tête!_

 _Je sais..._

« Très bien, merci Madame Swan. Vous avez besoin d'aide avec ça? »

Et de toutes les phrases que le garçon pris en faute avec l'unique fille peut dire, Edward choisit celle-ci. Cela sembla la satisfaire au plus haut point. Elle déclina l'offre poliment, toujours à le regarder comme s'il venait de découvrir un remède contre le cancer.

 _Donc en théorie, si on suit ton raisonnement tu es la maladie incurable qu'il vient de..._

 _Bella, réfléchis!_

« Que dirais tu de rester dîner avec nous Edward? C'est si rare de rencontrer des _amis_ de Bella! Nous serions enchantés avec son père. »

Je ne fus pas la seule à entendre le ton un peu trop enthousiaste de ma mère. Longtemps immobile je pressais le bras Edward, lui intimement gentille ment de refuser.

 _Pitié refuse. Dit que tu as des choses à faire!_

 _Il n'était pas si occupé cinq minutes auparavant!_

 _Mais enfin de quel côté es-tu?_

 _Beh..._

« Avec plaisir Madame Swan »

Là mon cœur loupa un battement. Peut-être même deux. Toujours un sourire étincelant sur son visage, ma mère acquiesça et partit toute guillerette en direction de la cuisine. Si je n'avais pas été présente, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

* * *

Il regarda _partout_. Et quand je dis _partout,_ je veux dire _partout_. La sémantique n'a jamais été mon fort mais en matière de la sienne j'arrive maintenant à interpréter les pauses, les silences. Les silences sont mon rayon. _Ses_ silences me rappellent la gêne, la tension; j'arrive à comprendre l'amertume et l'impatience devant un mutisme qu'on ne peut contrôler. Le sien me paralyse, me submerge dans le sens où j'aimerais être la petite voix dans sa tête. Ou alors juste une petite souris qui entreverrait les merveilles que son cerveau fabriquent.

Mais je ne suis que _moi_. Je fais face à mon reflet tous les jours. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je voudrais changer l'image qu'il me reflète. Mais cette image reste gravée en moi comme une racine reste désespérément attachée à l'endroit qui la maintien en vie. Je ne vaux guère mieux que tous les autres damnés à l'éternel mais il est là. Il se retrouve au beau milieu de mon chaos, statique, les yeux naviguant de mes murs encrés, à mon lit parfaitement carré, de mes livres se livrant une dernière bataille jusqu'à mes disques. Il ne s'arrête pas, il observe. Il ne juge pas, n'essaie même pas de lire. Il est juste là, comme je l'avais tant redouté mais aussi tant espéré.

Je voudrais lui dire de sortir, de partir tant qu'il en est encore temps. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Les casseroles raisonnent en bas signe que la Renée Swan accueillante et heureuse de recevoir est de retour. J'en connais un qui va être ravi. Adieu le silence et les non-conversations ce soir Charlie, nous allons devoir jouer à la parfaite petite famille de banlieue ce soir. Les couverts en argent seront de sortie eux aussi. La fameuse saucière de tante Gertrude sera elle aussi polie, brossée, et remplie pour servir de présentoir à un argent et un luxe que nous n'avons pas. Mais tant pis, c'est pour la bonne cause. Et oui, mesdames et messieurs, la petite délurée et renfermée Isabella a invité ou non plutôt s'est vue inviter l'un de ses amis que dis-je, son seul ami, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, pour souper ! Grande nouvelle pour le quartier je parie que demain tout le monde sera au courant.

 _Mais je m'en fiche._

 _S'il ne voulait pas rester il serait déjà parti, non ?_

 _Il n'a peut-être pas osé, tu sais, il m'a l'air poli !_

 _Tais-toi donc !_

Ses doigts se posèrent sur un vieux croquis de moi. Jacob l'avait fait pour mes seize ans. J'ai l'air presque normal m'avait-il dit. Comme une humaine, mais en plus sombre.

 _Jake._

 _Je sais…_

Il sembla étudier le portrait pendant des heures ses doigts traçant le contour de ma joue droite, caressant mes cheveux, fixant mes yeux.

Tu n'aurais pas de lui permettre de monter ! _C'était une erreur_ !

Puis il leva les yeux et perçu ce que pour rien au monde je n'aurais souhaité à personne de voir : mes écritures mon journal, la seule partie de ma vie privée que je ne pouvais pas cacher, dissimuler. Les traces de peinture à mes doigts me rappelèrent mes délibérations de ce matin. La peur, l'incompréhension, et lui. Encore et toujours lui.

 _A vrai dire deux murs entiers pourraient te le rappeler !_

Et c'est précisément ce qu'il faisait. Je ne pouvais déterminer s'il lisait ou bien si par politesse il regardait juste les couleurs. Je refermais discrètement la porte de ma chambre.

 _L'avantage d'voir une fille qui n'invite jamais personne, tes parents ne t'espionnent pas !_

Malgré ma discrétion il se tourna vers moi, le corps droit, mais pourtant si décontracté.

 _Il en faut bien un._

 _Toujours aussi subtile._

Pour autant que ce soit vrai, mes mains étaient moites, et mon cœur aurait tout à fait été capable de battre la mesure pour un groupe métal. Il me sourit. Pour m'apaiser ? Me rassurer ? _Il en faudrait beaucoup plus…tellement plus_.

« Très jolie chambre princesse. _Très jolie_ ». Mon cœur s'emballa de plus belle. Sa façon de parler, de se mouvoir tout inspirait _l'envie_. Pourtant nous étions dans ma chambre, seuls, et la seule que je ressentais était de la peur plutôt de la panique. La panique de ne aps savoir quoi faire, quoi dire. Sens métaphorique accepté bien entendu.

Il marqua les quelque deux mètres qui nous séparaient et comme toujours, sa chaleur m'enveloppa.

« De quoi as-tu peur, hum ? » Plus faible qu'un murmure, juste pour moi.

 _De toi. De moi. J'ai peur de ça. De ce sentiment stupide et irrationnel. J'ai peur de tout. J'ai peur du rien. J'ai peur_.

Comme j'aimerais qu'il puisse lire en mi ne pas avoir à mener ce combat toute seule.

 _Pourtant c'est toi qui l'as souhaité._

 _Je sais._

 _Et tu regrettes ?_

 _Non. Non, je ne regrette pas._

 _Alors ?_

« Alors princesse ? Ou es-tu encore partie ? » L'amusement de son ton me rappela que je n'étais pas seule.

 _On se ressaisit Bella !_

Tout doucement je fis courir mes doigts sur ses poignets ancrés à mes hanches. Puis, comme tout à l'heure je les remontais sur ses bras, ses épaules. Alors ma main droite vint sur son cœur. Ou je l'y laissais, les yeux rivés sur ses baskets. Son menton se posa sur le sommet de ma tête je l'entendis déglutir, bruyamment.

« De _moi_ ? C'est de _moi_ que tu as peur princesse ? » Son souffle dans mes cheveux me fit frissonner.

 _Oui_.

 _Et non_.

J'agrippais plus fortement son t-shirt, comme si, si en le relâchant je risquais de le voir disparaître.

 _Et il aurait tous les droits._

 _Ferme-la !_

Ce fut à son tour de bouger. Ses doigts sous mes doigts il releva mon visage, si près du sien. Je pouvais voir les détails qui m'avaient tant manqué.

« N'aies pas peur de moi princesse. S'il te plait, _jamais_. »

Ma tristesse était la sienne. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens. Et pour rien au monde je n'aurais détourné le regard. J'aurais pu lui dire oui lui dire que lui non plus ne devait pas avoir peur de moi, jamais. Mais comme dans toutes les bonnes romances, c'est à ce moment que l'élément déclencheur entre en jeu et je vous le donne en mille…

« A table les enfants ! » _Déjà ?_ Il faut croire que nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer Edward est aussi surpris que moi. Je n'ai même aps entendu mon père se garer bruyamment dans l'allée, entrer avec son célèbre _« Bonjour »_ et allumer la télé.

 _Que le spectacle commence_.

 _Ouah il va rencontrer papa Swan !_

Ce n'est pas la délicieuse voix de ma mère qui nous sort une nouvelle fois de notre léthargie non c'est un style plus rocailleux qui me fait sursauter.

« _Isabella Marie Swan_ ! » _Charlie_.


	7. Chapter 7

La différence entre _fond_ et _forme_ est mince. Très mince. Je la transgresse très régulièrement je joue avec elle. Quand on me regarde, on voit une forme. Une fore vivante, parlante, _bougeante_. Mon fond s'exprime et s'extériorise beaucoup moins. Je joue tout autant avec lui. Je le malmène, le titille quand il est intransigeant.

De nous deux ? Il _me_ contrôle. _Me_ dirige avec son incorrigible détermination et autoritarisme. Je m'exécute plus que de raison mais c'est si simple.

Comme orque nous sommes petits. _Jamais_ vous n'avez eu à prendre de décisions sur votre fond ni sur votre fore, cela dit. _On_ vous dirigeait, vous guidait. Je me suis laissée guider si longtemps que le courant a fini lui-même par me consumer.

Mais quand est-il des pauvres âmes involontaires et courageuses que notre enfance nous a miraculeusement fait oublier ? Ces âmes si puissantes qu'en vous, vous pouvez sentir un changement ? Immédiat ou non, peu importe. On se cantonne tous à notre domaine de prédilection on se répète tous, se rassure tous par une routine si fébrilement attachée qu'un simple souffle pourrait la faire vaciller. Faire _vaciller_ cet immense château de cartes qui constitue lui seul mon _repère_ ici-bas.

Je me souviens du dernier soupir que j'en ai _ressenti_ le plus _faible souffle d'air_ à jamais m'avoir touchée. C'est marrant comme notre cerveau sélectionne alternativement des séries de souvenirs. Consciemment ou non, on occulte certaines choses, pas _importantes_ ? _Très_ insignifiantes ?

La plupart des gens est incapable de se rappeler leurs repas de la semaine dernière ou bien du prénom de la jeune voisine d'en face. J'aimerais être comme eux sevrés pour l'éternité à une vie d'insouciance et de plaisirs aussi charnels qu'éphémères. Moi ? Je suis _condamnée_ me rappeler jour après jour de la décrépitude de la moindre cellule du moindre être vivant sur cette Terre. Je suis la prisonnière la _moins_ volontaire d'une vie de souffrances et d'amertumes puisque mon _cerveau_ en a décidé ainsi. Un cerveau que je n'ai jamais demandé que je n'ai jamais souhaité. Et _pourquoi_ ?

Parce qu'un jour notre espèce a décidé d'évoluer pour un être toujours plus supérieur toujours capable de plus. Je suis le _plus_ du _moins_. Je suis la _moins_ _plus_ des _plus_.

Etant enfant, je ne savais pas organiser mes idées les lier toutes ensembles dans un ordre cohérent et de « causes à effets ». Je n'ai pas changé d'un pouce je suis toujours aussi _brouillonne_ et _furibonde_.

Mais même avec mon incapacité innée, je pourrais vous compter les raisons pour lesquelles je devais éviter ce repas fruit d'une confrontation non nécessaire. Tout d'abord ? Pourquoi ne pas rester faible jusqu'au bout ? C'est véritable : les faibles restent faibles. On ne change pas de camp comme cela. J'aime mon camp. Je le respecte il me respecte. Deuxièmement _ses_ yeux. _Ses_ yeux sont une raison suffisamment valable pour ne pas accepter qu'une inquisition pire qu'espagnole ternisse la couleur que lui possède encore. Une lueur qui n'appartient qu'à moi.

 _A toi ?_

« On ferait mieux de descendre, _non_ ? »

Sa faible mais _présente_ certitude décontenança mon beau discours dissuasif. Il sembla lire ma détresse puisqu'il resserra son emprise sur moi. Je pus ressentir le moindre courant électrique traversant son corps et se réfugiant dans le mien. Je rechignais de la tête lui signifiant mon mécontentement. Il rit tout doucement, et pressa ses lèvres sur ma tempe _droite_.

On dit souvent que les détails importent peu qu'eux même se volatilisent avec le temps et les envies qui divergent. Mais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours je ressentirais sa respiration et ses lèvres contre _moi_.

« Allons affronter les loups, princesse ! »

Sa remarque ne fit sourire que lui. Je décidais tout de même de le précéder.

 _Tu veux lui guider le chemin peut-être ? Non parce qu'il a trouvé le chemin de ta chambre tout seul il me semble…_

Alors que Chopin résonnait aux quatre coins de la maison, un poids s'abatis sur mes épaules.

 _Non pas ça Renée !_

 _Oh si !_

Elle apparue s vite que je dû me reculer légèrement. J'atterries donc contre le torse d'Edward. Et comme tout à l'heure, je _les_ ressentis _encore_. Les _fameux_ courants électriques.

« Vous voilà enfin ! Allons pressons ! Le dîner est prêt ! » Sa voix était passée d'un bon alto à une soprano expérimentée. Son sourire trahissait sa détresse face à deux adolescents dépités mais nous la suivîmes tout de même.

 _Elle a mis les petits plats dans les grands dis-donc !_

Et _quels_ plats ! La vaisselle de grand-tante Swan était délicatement disposée avec une élégance bien étrangère à nos habituelles soirées en famille. La télé ne résonnait pas comme à son habitude et je vis mon père sortir de la cuisine, une bière à la main. _Là_ où _Renée Swan_ était le summum de l'hospitalité, _Charlie_ _Swan_ , _lui_ , ressemblait à _sa_ fille. Il était mon exemple de _moins_ par _moins_. Mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur l'éducation du jeune homme qui se tenait à présent à mes côtés.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer Monsieur Swan. Je suis Edward Cullen »

 _Même pas un bafouillage. Il a de la pratique le petit !_

 _Tais-toi !_

La main suspendue dans les airs, _il_ attendait. En réalité, _ils_ attendaient et moi je sombrais en silence. L'air sembla se raréfier quand Renée décida de faire son apparition.

« C'est l'ami d'Isabella, Charlie ! » Un plat monstrueusement énorme pour quatre dans les bras. Le colosse fut disposer au centre de la tablée et mon père se décida à agir comme une personne à peu près normale.

« Charlie Swan. Je suis le père d'Isabella. Je suis _flic_. »

 _Au pire, tu pourras toujours te faire nonne ils ne demandent pas de grandes élocutions pour ça !_

« A table tout le monde ! Sinon nous allons tous manger froid. » Renée avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et son ch arme du dimanche.

Pour la _première_ fois de ma vie, je me retrouvais à dîner _en face_ de mes parents et pour la _première_ fois, je ne serais pas le _centre de l'attention_. Avec Edward à ma droite, toujours aussi _froid et poli_ , j'eu presque l'impression que ce repas pourrait se passer _agréablement_. _Presque_.

Une orgie de denrées se succéda l'heure qui suivie. Je repris même des légumes, non trop cuits cette fois-ci. Mais ce fut sans compter sur la curiosité maladive de celle qui me sert de mère et qui avait dorénavant la main mise sur la marche à suivre.

« Alors Edward ? Pourquoi déménager de Boston ? » Son corps se raidit comme à chaque fois que je l'avais vu face à ce sujet.

 _Renée._

 _Elle essaie !_

 _De quoi ? De mettre les gens encore plus mal l'aise ?_

« Mon oncle a trouvé une meilleure place ici, à Forks. » Voilà qui devrait clore définitivement le débat.

 _Presque._

« Et tes parents ? Ne sont-ils pas _venus avec vous_ ? » La discrétion faisait place à une lourde inquisition que je voulais tant faire disparaître.

 _Tu pourrais faire quelque chose, tu sais._

 _Non !_

« Renée ! Laisse ce pauvre garçon ! » La moustache frétillante, mon père me sauve la mise.

Le regard fixé dans les petits pois parfaitement alignés, je sentis une Renée Swan bien agacée. Alors, elle fit ce qu'elle fait de mieux. De bien mieux.

« Et toi _Isabella_ ? _Ta_ journée ? »

Après _l'inquisition_ _l'humiliation_. Et ce qui devait se passer arriva. _Le silence_. _Ce_ silence que je connais si bien à table. Un silence bien trop habituel mais étranger pour notre ôte.

 _Quatre_ corps _quatre_ personnes _quatre_ idées. Les possibilités sont vraisemblablement réduites lorsque l'on joue seulement à _trois_. Ma partie _mon échec_.

Même mon père ne daigna pas répondre. La question n'apporte pas nécessairement une réponse verbale. Seulement un geste. Geste que je trouve inutile depuis trop longtemps. Alors on enchaine on continue.

« Charlie ? Ta journée ? » _Dernier espoir_ d'une dînette qui part à la dérive.

« Oh tu sais. Rien de vraiment surprenant. » _Vraiment ?_ « Billy m'a invité le week-end prochain pour aller à la pêche. » Sa révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe. _Littéralement_.

« Vraiment ? Mais quelle merveilleuse idée ! Je pourrai ais faire une tarte je téléphonerais à Sur demain matin. Sais-tu si _Jacob_ sera _là_ ? Il devait rentrer cette semaine, non ? » Une cuillérée avalée et son venin se déversa sur moi à une allure qui parue me foudroyer.

 _Non !_

« Tu pourrais nous accompagner Isabella ! »

« _Renée_ ! » Un ton plus fort, un verre déposé avec rage. J'analysais les informations comme un _automate_. Même la présence cosmique d'Edward ne sembla pas m'apaiser.

 _Calme-toi. Respire !_

 _Il rentre !_

 _Non ? Pas forcément. Elle a juste dit ça pour te faire réagir !_

 _Et alors ça marche. Heureuse ?_

Mes mains tremblaient. Je ressentais le moindre de mes _battements_ de cœur. Le moindre _atome_ d'oxygène emplissant ma cage thoracique.

 _Quatre_ corps _quatre_ idées _quatre_ agitations.

 _Pitié ! Calme-toi !_

 _Non !_

 _Tu n'en sais rien !_

 _Non !_

 _Respire !_

« _Non !_ » Un cri. _Mon cri ? Du verre brisé. Une nappe froissée._

J'étais _debout_. _Loin_ d'eux. _Trop loin_. Je volais à des lieux de cette table dévastée et _des_ _investigateurs_. Mais ce ne fut pas moi qui réagis. Ce fut _lui_.

« _Princesse_ ? »

 _J'aurais dû me taire ! Me contenir !_

 _Tout va bien ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal enfin._

La fuite est une version de notre corps et âme pour se protéger. Ma version est plus radicale tout en restant ancrée dans un moule plus fixe. Je fuis. Mais plus loin encore. J'isole toutes les parcelles de douleur et leurs concèdent une place de choix. Elles sont stockées, répertoriées, à l'abri. _Ma_ _chambre_.

 _Maintenant._

Jamais je ne réagis aussi vite lors d'une de ces expressions de désinvoltures. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je retrouvai mon espace à moi.

 _Tu es l'abri._

 _Je sais._

Je m'empressais de fermer _mon antre_ à clefs, une harpie toujours sur _mes pas_.

« Isabella sors de cette chambre ! Arrête de faire _l'enfant_ voyons ! » _Un premier coup_ porté.

 _Et d'un !_

« Je ne plaisante pas _jeune demoiselle_ ! Sors _immédiatement_ ! » Et de _deux_.

 _Et de deux !_

« Très bien ! Fais-en comme à ton habitude ! J'abandonne ! » _Enfin_.

 _Enfin !_

Le gout du sel et de l'humidité inondait mes lèvres. Statique. J'attendais.

 _Quoi ? Tu attends quoi ?_

 _Je ne sais pas ?_

 _Lui ?_

 _Lui ?_

Le _dernier coup_ me délivra de toutes les questions possibles et j'ouvris en grand la porte. Et _il_ était bel et bien _là_.

« On peut dire que tu soignes tes sorties ! » Son sarcasme accentua le sel sur mes joues.

« _Pardon_ princesse. _Pardon_ » La litanie se répercuta à mes oreilles, la porte fut refermée sur le drame et je retrouvais ma place contre lui.

Il me berça de droite à gauche, tout en me caressant les cheveux. Il me fallut une bonne demi-heure pour retrouver un semblant de consistance. Je me détachais tant bien que mal de notre étreinte. Il ne dévia pas son regard. Il y avait tant de choses que j'aurais aimé lui dire _là_ , _tout de suite_.

 _Mais tu n'en feras rien ? N'est-ce-pas ?_

 _Non_

« J'en étais sûr. » je ne bougeais plus à présent quoi ?

 _Quoi ?_

« Tu as une voix magnifique. » Hein ?

 _Hein ?_

 _Il va falloir apprendre à mieux réagir là !_

 _Je sais !_

« Ta mère m'a laissé quinze minutes pour te dire au-revoir _princesse_. »

Alors que ses paroles s'éloignaient, son corps se rapprocha. Plus encore qu'auparavant. Sur la pointe des pieds, je me hissais jusqu'à lui et enfouis mon nez dans son cou. Je respirais son odeur, je pris toutes les forces que je pus pour avoir le courage de tenir. Juste _ce soir_. Juste _encore_ un soir.

Et quand je fus enfin prête, ce fut à son tour de m'emprisonner. Je le sentis jusqu'au bout des ongles. Sa tête se pencha légèrement à ma hauteur et ses lèvres disposèrent des miennes comme elles le souhaitaient. Je ne fis rien pour arrêter le seul moment de plaisir que je pouvais ressentir en cet instant. Mes mains dorénavant plus à l'aise jouèrent avec les quelques mèches de ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit quand sa langue qui quémanda l'accès. Un grognement franchit mes lèvres. Incontrôlés, je _le_ laissais exprimer ce que mes mots ne pouvaient pas lui prodiguer.

A bout de souffle, il s'éloigna de moi. Non sans exprimer lui aussi son _mécontentement_.

« N'oublie pas de fermer _derrière moi_ , d'accord ? » Comment ?

 _Comment ?_

Mon allure le fit sourire avant de poser un dernier et chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Demain même heure _princesse_ ! »

Un dernier clin d'œil un dernier regard et il disparut dans les escaliers. Mon instinct repris le dessus et je fis exactement ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Le verrou scellé, je pus entendre des voix dans l'entrée, un vague _« je suis désolée »_ , une voiture démarrer et _le silence_.

Mes stylos furent un défouloir bienvenu. Renée alla se coucher la première. Charlie la suivis de près. Et moi je veillais le plus calmement du monde. Les évènements défilèrent comme un film au ralenti devant mes yeux. Mais à chaque arrêt sur image, _Edward_ emplissait l'écran.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, cette nuit-là, je ne fis pas de cauchemars.


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis allée courir aujourd'hui. Il _neigeait_ , mais je suis allée courir. Vous allez me dire _"Mais elle est folle?"_. Peut être. J'aime assez l'idée d'être traitée de folle pour un acte aussi dérisoire. Je ne suis pas allée courir pour perdre du poids, ou bien me sentir mieux, ou encore pour avoir le plaisir de dire au monde que je suis allée courir. Je suis allée car courir car il neigeait.

J'apprécie d'autant plus les perceptives que les températures inférieures procurent. La sensation de froideur qui vous envahit avant de vous ressentir tout; absolument tout. Les pas deviennent lourds, les jambes incontrôlables et nos poumons pourraient à tout moment rendre l'âme. Mais on continue. Alors que le sol se recouvre progressivement d'un immense tapis blanc, on continue.

C'est assez rare de voir de la neige un 26 avril. Ou alors c'est plutôt naturel; tout dépend de la région où l'on court, non? Partout des gens sortent, boivent des verres, s'amusent; ou bien vont courir sous la neige.

J'ai croisé d'autres fous sur mon trajet. Des fous tantôt sympathiques, tantôt indifférents et parfois même envoûtants. Certains m'ont donné envie de les suivre, d'en apprendre plus sur eux. Car, à travers une simple observation, une simple lecture, on devine qu'ils ont plus à dire. Et ce sont ces gens là que nous devrions apprendre à connaître; ceux qui ne se dévoilent que par une écriture plus libérale et plus sincère que les autres. Nous devrions également tous être à leur écoute, ne pas juste passer son chemin, mais s'arrêter quelques instants pour comprendre la véritable signification des paroles émises.

J'ai toujours eu peur de découvrir ce que mes _écrits_ , mes ressentis laissent _transparaître_. Ce que les gens _pensent_ de _moi_. Le fait d'aller courir sous la neige pend alors tout son sens. Car lorsqu'une personne s'arrête et prend le temps de me _lire_ à son tour, pourquoi ne serais-je alors pas en mesure de la remercier en contre-partie? Car être le premier _arrêt sur image_ de quelqu'un, sentir que l'on compte; que mon _tint_ laissé sur la neige a été _entendu_ mérite que l'on s'y attarde, non?

Je ne fais jamais de _promesses_. Je déteste cela. En revanche, je me suis toujours dit qu'un peu plus de courage ne pourrait pas le faire de mal. Alors je suis retournée courir sous la neige. Et j'y _retournerais_ encore. _C'est promis_.

Je déteste les _dimanches_. Et les _lundis_. Mais encore plus les dimanches. On reste entre deux humeurs: la joie et l'angoisse. Je préfèrerais être samedi. Ou mardi. Mais pas dimanche. Ou lundi. _Ni_ dimanche _ni_ lundi.

Les heures semblent longues et interminables. Je reste allongée là, à contempler mon plafond sans rien y comprendre. Mon plafond a toujours été mon plafond mais quelque chose à changer. Pas les couleurs, pas les fissures toujours aussi dangereusement grandes; non, quelque chose d'autre.

Moi.

 _Toi? Tu es sûre? Car franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi!_

 _Très drôle!_

 _Non_ vraiment!

 _Je_ suis différente. Mon corps reste le même, indéfiniment, mais je suis différente. J'aurais aimé l'être en mieux: plus grande, plus belle, plus intelligente. Mais rien de tout ça n'a voulu et pu être modifié. Au lieu de ça, ma _vision_ a changée. Plus claire, plus abstraite. Comme un nourrisson qui s'accommode enfin au monde. Je le vois. Je le ressens. De tout mon être je le ressens: le vide. Ce vide qui vous épuise, qui vous met à genoux sans aucunes mises en garde. Je me suis trop longtemps battue que je ne le voyais même plus. Partie intégrante de moi il s'était immiscé sous ma peau pour prendre mon aspect. Lui et moi ne faisions qu'un; indissociables tout comme les deux facettes d'une pièce qui resterait en suspend indéfiniment.

Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je l'ai mis de côté. Il se fait ressentir, exprime son agacement d'être aussi vite chassé et remplacé.

 _Edward._

 _Edward?_

" Edward? Mais quelle bonne surprise! Entre donc je t'en prie?"

Mon corps se raidi instantanément.

À force de rêvasser, de contempler ce fameux plafond qui n'avait pas bouger depuis bientôt vingt ans, je n'avais pas entendu la sonnette ainsi que la épicé voix qui accompagnait l'intrusion.

 _Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici?_

 _A mon avis; il est là pour Renée!_

 _Sérieusement? Ce n'est pas le moment pour les réflexions sarcastiques!_

" Elle ne devrait plus tarder! Isabella?"

Alors que la voix de ma très chère mère résonnait dans l'antre de l'escalier, je filais me chercher de quoi m'habiller. Un jean enfilé et un t-shirt passé que le carnage reprenait de plus belle.

 _Merde!_

" Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Swan."

Dieu cette _voix_. Je pourrais me damner pour cette voix. Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais pour habitude de m'endormir avec une douce mélodie d'une très vieille boîte à musique. Elle m'apparaît. La voix d'Edward Cullen pourrait être comparée à la justesse de ces anciennes notes; tout aussi graves et réconfortantes.

"Je voulais juste vous demander la permission d'emmener votre fille pour la journée. Mon oncle et ma tante organisent un déjeuner avec des amis et je souhaiterais que Bella m'accompagne."

 _Re-merde!_

 _Respire; il ne t'emmène pas au bûché!_

 _Mais presque!_

 _Mais presque...j'en connais une autre qui va être aux anges!_

"Mais quelle charmante idée!"

 _Renée!_

"Ça lui fera du bien de se socialiser un peu; au lieu de rester enfermée tous les dimanches avec son père et moi!"

 _Merci pour l'attention, il ne fallait pas!_

"Ne bouge pas je vais la chercher! Isabella?"

Mon cœur battait si fort, comme un tam-tam au rythme des pas de ma mère contre les marches. Plus que dix-huit marches et elle serait là.

 _Dix maintenant! Cinq!_

 _Surprise!_

"Ah tu es levée. Edward est en bas et il a gentiment proposé de t'inviter chez lui! Quel charmant garçon. Finis de te préparer et rejoins nous d'accord?"

À l'allure d'une libellule, ma mère se recomposa un visage harmonieux et redescendit les escaliers à pas feutrés. Je pus discerner les convenances exposées à Edward ainsi qu'une ouverture du frigo inhabituelle.

 _Tout va bien se passer. Tu respires et tu descends. Ce n'est que Edward._

 _Ce n'est pas que Edward. C'est Edward après un désastre._

En effet, depuis ma surprenante démonstration théâtrale de jeudi dernier, je n'avais pas trouvé le courage de l'affronter. Il était passé le lendemain, avec Bruce, m'avait attendue; puis ne me voyant pas, avait décampé. Même scénario pour le lendemain. Alors, l'idée de le savoir en bas, chez moi, un dimanche qui plus est, ne faisait qu'accentuer mon stress.

 _Un pas après l'autre._

 _Une respiration après l'autre._

 _Un vide après l'autre._

À pas de loup, je sortis délicatement de ma chambre. Arrivée en haut des marches, je me pétrifiais. Il m'avait entendue.

 _Comment?_

Appuyé négligemment contre la rambarde, un coude replié sous son cou et les jambes croisées, il me fixait.

"Salut princesse. Bien dormi?"

 _Bien dormi?_

 _Oui; j'ai passé les deux dernières jours à rêver de toi. De toi et de moi. De nous._

 _Mais sinon toi, bien dormi?_

Un sourire en coin se forma sur son visage. Mon questionnement interne avait encore du rejaillir sur mes expressions car il tendit sa main vers moi. Une main que je empressais de saisir; en la que de son touche depuis trop longtemps, je me jetais à son cou.

Son odeur emplit une nouvelle fois mes narines. Ses bras d'abord ballants ne le restèrent pas très longtemps et je sentis son étreinte se faire de plus en plus forte. Il plongea son nez dans mes cheveux et inspira bruyamment.

"Ne me laisse plus jamais en _dehors_ comme ça princesse, hum?" Un murmure qui fit échos à tout mon corps. Je resserrais encore plus notre étreinte; comme pour me persuader que le temps pouvait s'arrêter, ici, maintenant.

"Tu m'as manqué. Et plus encore, tu as manqué à _Bruce_!" Sa remarque eu le bon soin de me faire sourire. Je nous décollais prudemment et le gardait enfin dans les yeux.

Le fait de toujours amener sa moto entre nous me rappelait à quel point il pouvait être jeune parfois. Je me surpris à imaginer un petit Edward; encore enfant, jouant sous le porche de sa maison, des petites motos à la main.

 _Il devait être tellement mignon et heureux à cette époque._

 _On se recentre là_

 _Quoi?_

"À te voilà! Regarde qui est là!"

 _Je sais qu'il est là! Tu es montée me le dire!_

"Bon ne nous la ramène pas trop tard Edward! Je te fais confiance!"

Encore une fois, les mots justes et trop bien placés de ma mère me crispèrent instantanément.

"Bien entendu Madame. Vous avez ma parole!"

Comme à son habitude, et même après ne l'avoir vue que très peu de temps, Edward su contenter ma mère de bien des manières. Avec ses mots, il réussissait là où je ne trouvais plus le courage de participer. Face à une guerre perdue d'avance, j'avais choisie de capituler là où mon sauveur continuait encore le combat.

Nous sort îles aussitôt de chez moi. L'air frais me fit prendre une grande inspiration; me donnant aussi le courage dont j'allais avoir besoin. Nous avançâmes dans l'allée; sa main toujours aussi fermement accrochée à la mienne.

Bruce était là lui aussi.

"Tu connais les règles princesse!"

Son sourire fut contagieux et je saisis à pleines mains le casque qu'il me tendait. Une fois installée derrière lui, bine agrippée, il pris une seconde avant de démarrer. Une seconde où il se retourna vers moi, un sourire toujours collé à son visage. Une seconde où il en profita pour déposer un baiser aussi léger que la brise qui allait nous porter. Une seconde où mon cœur se remit à battre. Une seconde où le vide s'en alla pour laisser place à un sentiment tout aussi envahisseur mais tellement plus bénéfique.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand brusquement il actionna l'engin et démarra en trombe. Mes bras se resserrèrent plus fortement autour de sa taille mais il en dit rien.

La maison de l'oncle et de la tante d'Edward se trouvait à l'opposé de la mienne; à environ une vingtaine de minutes pour être exacte. Là où la mienne inspirait une famille heureuse des années cinquante, bien que l'inverse en réalité; celle d'Edward transpirait le bon goût, la luxure et une froideur qui me rappela les yeux de ma mère lors de colères incontrôlées. Sans jamais s'éloigner de moi, il me saisit à bout de bras pour monter les glorieuses marches extérieures qui menaient à sa porte d'entrée.

Une musique de fond résonnait et faisait trembler les murs. Des paroles étaient échangées, des conversations qui allaient aussitôt s'arrêter en voyant le spécimen que le neveu prodigue ramenait.

Je le figeais à mon tour. Edward senti une résistance dans sa main et me fit face immédiatement.

Je mis toutes mes craintes, angoisses, peurs dans mon regard pour qu'il ne me force pas à entrer.

 _Pitié! Pas le repas! Pas les amis! Pas les mascarades!_

 _S'ils ne m'aiment pas?!_

 _Ils vont t'aimer! Ils l'aiment lui!_

 _Justement! Lui! Pas le phénomène de foire de l'école!_

 _Arrête!_

\- " _Arrête_ princesse. Où que tu sois; _reviens-moi_."

Il me supplia. En cet instant; instant critique d'une non-histoire d'amour, il suppliait. Son corps entier me demandait de franchir cette porte. Comment peut-on résister à cela? Comment peut-on être aussi froide et terrorisée pour lui refuser cette simple exigence?

 _Pitié..._

 _Pas de pitié!_

Je fais la seule chose qui me paraissait juste à ce moment donné. Tout doucement, je m'avançais vers lui. Il ne recula pas. Bloqué, ancré dans le sol, il ne bougea pas. Il avait dû fumer avant de venir me chercher car un léger vent vint faire trembler le col de sa veste et les effluves de tabac me revinrent instantanément.

Je pris à mon tour un soin infini pour l'observer. Ne serait-ce que pour trouver un seul argument pour me retourner, maintenant, partir pour rester la petite Bella qui a peur de tout. Et si je décidais d'affronter quelque chose; ou quelqu'un aujourd'hui? Et si pour la première fois, je mettais de côté mes peurs pour lui permettre d'affronter les siennes?

Alors je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds, sans jamais briser le contact avec ses yeux et l'embrassais. _Je_ l'embrassais. _Je_ prenais l'initiative de lui montrer que j'étais la; en vie; avec lui, sur le perron de sa maison. D'un baiser dans lequel je mis toute ma détermination, il le transforma en une complainte languissante. Ses doigts s'attachèrent à mes hanches alors que je me collais encore plus tout contre lui. Sa langue frôla ma lèvre supérieure et je lui accordait un accès illimité à ma bouche. Je sentis son corps se tendre lorsque fois glisser mes doigts le long de son cou. Il me vit frissonner quand il approcha ses mains froides sur le plat de mon ventre. Comme une marque de possession, il mordit délicatement ma lèvre inférieure.

 _Intérieurement_? Je _brûlais_.

 _Extérieurement_? Mon corps ne voulait qu'une seule chose: _lui_. Il réclamait ce que lui seul pouvait lui donner: le sentiment de revivre, d'être ramené d'entre les non-vivants pour enfin accomplir sa tâche première.

Et je l'aurais laissé. Je l'aurais laissé m'emmener loin, ou bien me garder avec lui indéfiniment; sous ce maudit perron. Mais la réalité est une chose trop précieuse pour être oubliée aussi facilement. Quand certains la cherche toutes leurs vies, moi, j'aurais tout donné pour qu'elle m'oublie encore un peu.

" _Humhum_. Edward! _Tu_ ne _me_ présentes pas?"

 _Merde!_


	9. Chapter 9

Je possède une vieille paire de collants. Ils sont d'un rose délavé franchement dépassé avec de grosses fleurs violettes aux genoux. Ma mère me les a achetés lorsque j'étais enfant. Durant cinq étés, j'ai arboré fièrement un grotesque déguisement aux jambes pour lui faire plaisir. Certains enfants aiment jouer dehors, d'autres dessiner, moi je voulais faire plaisir à ma mère. Alors, au plus profond de moi, je me suis convaincue de _les_ aimer. De _les_ idolâtrer. Plus que le soleil, ou bien une maille bien réalisée, il _lui_ apportait le sourire.

Puis, j'ai grandi. Les collants sont devenus trop petits, trop justes pour une adolescente. L'amour s'en est allée tout comme eux. Ils dorment paisiblement au fin fond d'un tiroir du grenier. Mais si je ferme les yeux, je revois la Cadillac de mon oncle, ma mère au volant, et moi devant pour la première fois, les collants collés au cœur. Un vieux tube à la radio, des excuses pour un retard inexpliqué, et un cadeau pour moi.

Je n'avais pas de soucis à l'époque. Je crois même que j'ai été heureuse, un bref instant. J'ai pu être heureuse, _peut-être_. Tout ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Etre adulte, enfin presque, cela veut surtout dire que l'on doit se débarrasser de nos tracas, croyances, envies, espoirs, intérêts puis, avant d'entrer dans la dance, les formater, les rendre plus accessibles. Non pas pour nous, mais pour les autres. On veut toujours être aimé. C'est le propre de l'être humain. Etre aimé et adoré. Accepté tout en affirmant une fausse singularité : plus grande hypocrisie de notre siècle. Une singularité qui nous fera à la fois honorés par nos pères puis rejetés par la société.

 _J'avais une amie_. Le jour de notre rencontre, elle m'a offert la moitié de son goûter. Un simple cookie au chocolat d'une marque pas violemment bonne. Il était sec d'avoir passé toute la journée dans son sac. Il s'émiettait plus facilement qu'une madeleine. On s'est assises sur un banc près d'une sortie d'école primaire. On ne s'est pas parlé durant une bonne heure, dégustant notre plat de pauvres. Puis les enfants ont commencé à sortir de classe. Les parents sont les plus intéressants à regarder. Il y a ceux qui attendent ce moment depuis le matin, tous contents de retrouver leurs rejetons. Puis, il y a les mères fatiguées, les mères qui aimeraient que l'école dure vingt-quatre heures, au grand drame des enseignants. Enfin, les indécis. Qu'ils soient pères ou mères, ils se cherchent. Cherchent encore l'inspiration, le courage de tenir la journée en faisant ce qui est le plus juste. Ils essaient réellement. Eux. Eux, ils doivent être observés. Cela permet de se sentir moins seul moins injuste lorsque des occasions difficiles se présentent, plus courageux lors de situations difficiles.

Voici pourquoi je me retrouve bloquée dans des toilettes plus propres et chiques que toute ma maison réunie, à essayer de trouver une solution pour m'échapper par une fenêtre donnant sur un jardin où règne une harmonie digne d'un bon vieux Hitchcock.

 _Manque plus qu'à trouver des petits oiseaux !_

 _Tais-toi donc ! Aide-moi plutôt à trouver une solution !_

 _Tu la connais la solution, Princesse._

 _Quoi ?_

 _Princesse !_

 _Princesse ?_

« _Princesse_ ? Tu es là ? » Une main frappa légèrement à la porte. Mon absence avait dû durer plus longtemps que je ne le croyais. Un dernier regard à mon reflet décousu, une dernière bouffée d'air et je lui ouvris enfin la porte. Adossé à l'embrasure, il attendait. Il _m_ 'attendait.

« Bon Dieu, j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné seul parmi les vautours. » Comme à son habitude, il passa instinctivement un bras derrière mon dos, m'apportant une chaleur donc j'avais besoin.

 _Tu y as légèrement pensé tout de même !_

« Un dernier rire à une blague stupide de Carlisle et on pourra partir. _D'accord_ ? »

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer, priant pour une délivrance dont je me senti coupable. Coupable de ne pas être capable d'assumer cette foule de personnes. Coupable de ne pas être plus _simple_ moi-même.

Si son oncle était d'une bonté déconcertante, sa tante, en revanche, était l'antipode de son mari.

 _«_ _Humhum_ _. Edward!_ _Tu_ _ne_ _me_ _présentes pas? »_

Nos corps se séparèrent plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru possible et humainement faisable. Sa mâchoire se ferma brusquement, ravalant des paroles surement inappropriées devant l'autorité mère.

« Bien entendu _tu_ es en retard. Nos _invités_ commençaient à s'impatienter. » Les accents toniques furent tranchants, insistants, du genre qui vous font froid dans le dos. Reprenant consistance, Edward revint vers moi en signe de rébellion.

« Esmée, voici Isabelle Swan. » Et tout fut dit. Juge dans sa demeure, la plaidoirie de son neveu ne parut pas la satisfaire. Presqu'aussi vite qu'à son apparition et sans plus de cérémonie, sa tante repartit vers les bruits et rires.

Edward n'en demeura pas moins tendu et froid. Son corps toujours aussi proche du mien mais distant, il me guida à l'intérieur. Comme un cheval avant une course importante, les murs m'oppressèrent instantanément. D'une couleur neutre et froide elle aussi, ils regorgeaient de photos _parfaites_. Des visages souriants, calibrés aux millimètres près des postures droites et sans failles, des êtres parfaits en tous points y étaient représentés.

« Une bonne vielle propagande, hein ? » Il avait enlevé son manteau et son torse reposait maintenant contre mon dos. Délicatement, il m'enleva le mien et disparu le temps d'une seconde. Malgré les résonances alentours, je partis en exploration minutieuse de tous ces visages étalés devant moi. Certains étaient d'Edward bébé, enfant, adolescent. Je me surpris à le pouvoir assis devant un très beau piano, accompagné par une petite tête dépassant à sa droite.

 _Surement la fille du supermarché…._

 _Sa cousine !_

 _Je sais !_

Puis d'autres, ses parents surement son oncle et sa tante, des paysages tous plus luxuriants et _parfaits_ les uns que les autres.

« Prête à te faire dévorer toute crue ? » Même si je pouvais l'imaginer en train de sourire, sa voix trahissait une appréhension évidente.

 _Tu crois qu'il a honte ?_

 _Honte de quoi ?_

 _De moi !_

 _Mais non voyons ! Une petite amie bizarre qui en plus ne parle aps et qui écrit sur les murs : pas de quoi avoir honte voyons !_

 _Merci ! Je me sens nettement mieux !_

« Tu es en _retard_ ! Ca fait une heure que je me bats _seule_ moi ! » Avec encore une fois mon monologue interne, je n'avais pas la petite boule de nerfs descendre d'un escalier dérobé à droite de la porte. Avec sur ses talons, une autre personne légèrement moins énervée.

« Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir Alice ! » Cette fois-ci, le sourire fut réel.

« Ouais ouais garde tes excuses pour plus tard ! Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle là ! »

Etrangement, elle se planta en face de moi. Mon avantage de taille fut vite inutile quand elle m'encercla vivement.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?_

 _Un calin….je crois…_

« Ravie de te rencontrer Isabella ! Je suis Alice Cullen, la cousine de ce grand nigaud. » Là où sa mère s'était détournée, elle n'en fit rien. Visiblement, elle n'attendait pas de réponses puisqu'elle continua de me sourire avant de s'effacer tout aussi vite.

« Mais _tu_ es en _retard_ ! De _sa_ part à _lui_ , c'est normal ! Mais de _ta_ part : hum hum. Que ça ne se reproduise plus jeune fille ! _Compris_ ? » Un doigt accusateur à quelques centimètres de mon visage, je m'empressais d'acquiescer, avant de me reculer pour sentir Edward derrière moi. Sa présence me ramena sur Terre immédiatement.

 _Viens-je, à l'instant de me faire menacer par la cousine, et donc la fille d'une femme qui me déteste ouvertement, d'un garçon avec qui j'entretiens une relation plus-que-compliquée basée sur le fait qu'il s'est auto-proclamé plus-ou-moins implicitement mon « peut-être petit ami » ?_

 _Oui._

 _D'accord._

« Jasper ! Viens que je te présente ! » La quatrième personne présente lors de ce vaudeville sortit enfin de l'ombre. Avec toute cette agitation, c'est son prénom qui me ramena des années en arrière.

Je revis d'un seul coup toutes les _moqueries_ , les _insultes_ , les _brimades_ , les _bousculades_ , les écrits sur mes murs gommés puis rajoutés avec rage et tristesse. _Jasper Hale_ se tenait devant moi, seul démuni sans sa petite troupe de magiciens du drame. Tout aussi mal à l'aise que moi, il dansait sur ses deux pieds, le regard baissé, laissant Alice expliquer quelque chose à Edward.

« Nous sommes dans la même classe, tu sais bien ? » La voix fluette de ma _nouvelle amie_ résonna sur les murs. Mon roc à moi ne fit qu'hocher la tête, une main enserrant ma hanche, se demandant surement pourquoi ni moi ni l'autre pièce rapportée ne nous regardions dans les yeux.

Alors que les larmes montaient les _entretiens_ chez le directeur, les fameux « _Mademoiselle Swan, ils n'ont pas fait exprès_ », les _excuses_ sans saveurs nous tombèrent dessus presqu'instantanément et _simultanément_. Comme s'il avait eu les mêmes pensées que moi, il s'avança tout d'un coup.

« Isabella je suis….»

Et la gifle partit toute seule.

Enfin, _non_ pas toute seule. Ma main y fut pour beaucoup responsable, mais tellement salvatrice.

Seul entre nous fit place le silence après l'écho déchirant de ma peau contre sa joue. Un petit hoquet de la part de _sa_ copine, une tension évidente chez _mon_ copain et une _question_ étrangement familière.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Après la tante, ce fut au tour de l'oncle de me découvrir dans une toute autre posture, mais tout aussi gênante.

 _Là, tu es dans la merde !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Pour me comprendre, il faudrait savoir qui je suis_. Jamais paroles n'ont été plus vraies que maintenant.

Je rêve souvent d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Une fille plus forte, plus vaillante que le reflet que me renvoie mon miroir chaque matin. _Mais quand vient le jour, la peur d'affronter la vie_. Alors je me contente de _mes_ quelques heures de _répit_. Je me retrouve, comme présentement assise au beau milieu d'un petit appartement bondé, au cœur d'une ville qui ne dort jamais. Une tasse sur les genoux, une guitare posée dans un coin. Un vieux disque rayé en fond sonore. Étonnamment, je n'ai pas peur. Du moins, je n'ai _plus_ peur.

Le disque change. La même voix, une mélodie différente, des paroles toujours justes.

Mes larmes sont factices dans mes rêves. _Toujours_. Je ne peux pas me permettre de craquer dans mes rêves. Ça serait un affront. Un affront à ma solitude et le calme qui peut parfois me replonger bien des années en arrière. _Sauras-tu vivre ?_ Je l'espère. En tout cas, je fais _tout_ ce que _je_ _peux_ _tout_ ce dont _je_ _suis capable_ pour tenir le coup.

Mon disque grésille. La fin de mon accalmie se rapproche.

 _Tant pis_.

Ce n'est _pas_ un abandon. Ce serait plutôt un désistement passager. Comme lorsqu'on a plus la force de fournir les efforts nécessaires pour contenter le plus grand nombre. Ne pourrait-on pas lâcher prise ? Pour une fois, rien qu'une toute petite et faible fois ? Ne devrions-nous pas avoir le droit d'arrêter ? _Je_ rêve de m'arrêter. Attention, nulle comparaison possible avec un _arrêt définitif_. Non, _loin_ de là. Un arrêt soumis à des conditions de remise en marche de l'activité, bien entendu.

Une dernière voix. Plus rauque. Plus chevrotante. Plus gagnée _aussi_. Un rythme différent pour une pensée différente. Comme quoi tout peut finir par s'accorder ! Vous savez ce que l'on dit : _Y'en a qui en peuvent plus de jouer les sex-symbols_.

Quand on demande à un enfant ce qu'il souhaite faire quand il sera plus grand, les trois quart répondent : pompier, policier, maitresse, maman, médecin ou encore sportif pour ne pas dire joueur de foot. Moi je voulais voler. Je ne voulais pas être astronaute, ou bien encore hôtesse de l'air.

 _Non_ , je voulais simplement voler. Lorsque ma mère est entrée dans un ma chambre un soir pour me demander _pourquoi_ , je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. Aucune de mes explications n'auraient paru cohérente pour elle. Puis, comment expliquer à une mère cartésienne _l'innocence_ que je voyais dans l'altitude. Face à un père alcoolique refoulé et une mère déprimée expérimentée, le fait de voler m'aurait permis de m'en aller. _Loin_. Bien entendu, je lui ai simplement expliqué que les fées volaient et que j'en étais jalouse. Ma réponse parue la satisfaire, pour une petite fille de six ans, puisque nous n'en n'avons jamais reparlé.

Pourtant, dès que je prends l'avion, je jurerai que mon corps ressent l'angoisse de mes années d'enfance. Tout refait surface, et seule la beauté de ce qui m'entoure me permet de ne pas passer pour une folle au milieu de gens qui s'inquiéteraient de voir une jeune fille en larmes à la vue d'un hublot mal nettoyé.

Mon disque se termine pour _me dire que je suis belle, et qu'il n'attendait que moi_. _Les mots qui n'existent pas_ , je les connais à présent. J'en joue constamment. Faisant partie intégrante d'un vocabulaire qui n'appartient qu'à moi, je voudrais les lui crier. _Tous les mots doux, les coups de sang mais dans mes rêves j'y ai droit_. Alors je vais te les dire.

Te _les_ murmurer, comme un _secret_ que nous pourrions garder pour en faire une réalité où enfin je pourrais exister sans avoir peur. Une réalité qui n'appartiendrait qu'à nous.

Mais il est trop _tôt_ , ou trop _tard_. Ça restera tout de même le doux songe d'une fille forte et vaillante. Cette fille, ne _l_ 'oublie pas. Peut-être qu'elle reviendra. Sinon, je _te_ retrouverai. Ou je _te_ lirai il me suffit d'ouvrir mon portefeuille, et d'y lire les aberrations tumultueuses griffonnées sur la page déchirée _Misérables_. Les extrémités menacent de s'écrouler, les lettres jaunies ont perdu de leurs éclats mais _des_ mots restent _des_ mots, _tes_ mots restent _mes_ mots.

Des bras forts me propulsèrent, encore une fois à une vitesse fulgurante, derrière une protection faite de chair et de sang.

 _Ressaisi toi nom de Dieu !_

 _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

 _Rien ! Enfin si mais non ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal !_

 _Je l'ai giflé ?_

 _Tu me le demandes vraiment ?_

 _Oh mon Dieu ! Je l'ai giflé !_

 _Techniquement, oui._

 _Comment ça « techniquement oui » ?_

 _Ne t'en prend pas au messager ! C'est quand même toi qui l'as giflé ce pauvre garçon !_

 _Pauvre garçon ? Jasper Hale ? Pauvre garçon ? Tu es en sommeil depuis trois ans ou bien tu nous fait une petite amnésie rétrograde tout d'un coup ?_

« Au risque de me répéter jeunes gens : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » La voix du maître de maison nous sortit tous d'une torpeur où je venais de nous plonger. Alice, des yeux comme des soucoupes, regardait ou plutôt non, fixait d'un air à la fois surpris et rageur son acolyte, une main toujours fixée à sa joue rosie.

 _Si maintenant ils ne me prennent pas tous pour une folle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me restera à faire !_

 _Ahahha très fin !_

 _Mais merci !_

« _Rien_ du tout Carlisle. Un malentendu, voilà tout ! » Ce ne fut pas mon sauveur habituel qui m'évita les explications que je n'aurais pas pu donner. Ce fut _lui_. Le souffle toujours court, j'appuyais mon front contre _son_ dos. J'entendis vaguement des excuses, puis des pas qui s'éloignent ainsi qu'une petite voix puissante réclamant _des éclaircissements_ sur une situation _plus_ que _déconcertante_.

 _A qui le dis-tu ma petite ?!_

« En tout cas Mademoiselle, on peut dire que vous savez faire une entrée comme il se doit ! »

Me rendant compte que nous n'étions pas seuls, je me relevais du mieux dont je fus capable. Mais voyant un modèle légèrement plus vieux de celui qui m'appartenait, je souris instinctivement.

Que dire de _Carlisle Cullen_ ? Mis à part le charme, la chaleur et la gentillesse je dirais que rares sont les personnes avec la capacité de vous mettre instantanément à l'aise. Mais lui il en fait partie. _Incontestablement_. Et pour cela, je _lui_ en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

« Alors c'est vous qui retenez mon jeune neveu aussi tard le soir, hum ? » Un autre rire s'en suivit, ainsi qu'un clin d'œil à mon intention.

 _Et merde !_

« Désolé d'être en retard oncle Carlisle. Comment ça se passe au milieu des hyènes ? » Edward semblait avoir recouvré la contenance qui pourrait nous maintenir à flots. L'oncle d'Edward eu tout d'un coup l'air las et fatigué. Sans rien en laisser paraître bien évidemment.

« Comme d'habitude _assoiffées_. Mais ta tante est comme un poisson dans l'eau. » Répondit-il pourtant.

« _Oui, comme d'habitude_ » _Ses_ mots furent murmurés dans mes cheveux. Aussi légers qu'une plume, ils apportèrent un baiser légèrement plus long que les autres.

« Ne tardez pas trop les jeunes _surtout_ ! Plus vites entrés dans l'arène, plus vite sortis. »

Sur ce, il repartit tout comme sa femme, comme il était venu discrètement et sans un mot de trop.

 _Sympa le tonton !_

 _Oh la ferme._

Nous restâmes comme scotchés sur place et l'un à l'autre. Qu'aurais-je bien pu lui dire de toute façon ?

 _Lui expliquer peut être, non ?_

 _Je ne t'ai pas posé la question il me semble ?_

Seuls les aléas de nos deux respirations couvraient les accords d'une chanson entamée au salon.

 _Peut-être devrais-je m'excuser ?_

Mais une fois de plus, ce fut lui qui me surpris. Presque brutalement, il joignit ses lèvres aux miennes. La tendresse faisait place à quelque chose que je n'aurais su décrire sur l'instant. Quelque chose de _plus_. Ses lèvres dansaient véritablement avec les miennes, sans jamais leurs laisser le moindre répit ou la moindre chance de dire _stop_. Bien qu'en _aucun_ cas je ne l'aurais fait. _Jamais_.

Nous étions _enfin_ _seuls_. Les épreuves succédées puis dépassées nous avaient conduit à cet instant entre deux pièces, _lui_ et _moi_ , pour _ce_ moment de _tranquillité_.

 _Enfin !_

Mais mon corps en demandait plus. _Toujours plus_. Mes mains se posèrent agréablement à la base de son crâne, endroit qu'il sembla particulièrement apprécier puisque _ses_ mains naviguèrent du creux de mes reins à mes fesses. Sous la surprise, j'entrouvris légèrement la bouche. Invitation soumise à mon maître qui s'empressa de faire rencontrer nos langues. D'abord douce, timide, la valse devint endiablée.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de pouvoir, de _plaisir_. Plaisir que je ne pus contenir alors qu'un râle s'éleva du fond de ma gorge. Je me rapprochais encore de lui, pour ne faire plus qu'un. Il raffermit son emprise sur mon postérieur pour finir par me soulever. Presque comme une habitude, je m'enroulais autour de _lui_ pareillement qu'une affamée.

Mais il ne cilla pas. Il ne broncha pas lorsqu'il dut nous supporter tous les deux. Au contraire, pas un instant il ne s'éloigna de moi. Je parcourais alors _son_ torse de mes mains. _Son_ cou. Mes ongles griffaient légèrement là où sa poitrine réagissait favorablement. Si quelqu'un était entré à cet instant, je m'en serais moquée.

Pour la première fois de a vie, je ne voulais que _lui_.

 _Ici_ , et _maintenant_.

Je sentis mon corps glisser divinement vers un _point de non-retour_. Un _point_ qui _me_ fit gémir. Qui _le_ fit gémir. A la perfection, mon corps se retrouvait emboité avec le sien. Et c'est là que je _le_ sentis. Que je le sentis _vraiment_.

Il avait autant envie de moi que j'avais envie de lui. Je bougeais légèrement dans le but de _ressentir_ de nouveau. Il me mordit alors la lèvre inférieure. _Fort_. Sans plus aucune gêne, je remuais encore. La sensation se fit de plus en plus forte. Je n'étais plus que _sensations_. Le baiser avait pris une tournure tout à fait inattendue mais d'autant plus délicieuse. Je ne faisais plus que ressentir me _mouvant_ sur lui, me _frottant_ inlassablement sur sa propre excitation pour faire taire la mienne. Je ne retenais plus mes gémissements à présent. _Lui_ non plus.

 _Il_ s'écarta faiblement laissant notre baiser en suspens : bouche contre bouche, respiration contre respiration, corps conte corps.

 _Elle_ ; _elle_ avait décidé de me laisser _ça_. De _me_ laisser cette victoire.

« _Princesse_ » Son souffle rauque dans ma nuque à présent, je me tendis d'un seul coup. Une onde électrique se propagea de la base de ma nuque jusqu'à la pointe de mes orteils instantanément. Les sons moururent dans ma gorge, mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules et je m'effondrais, essoufflée, épuisée, tout contre lui toujours perchée dans ses bras qui devenus plus forts, me soutenais toujours.

De nouveau, seules nos respirations furent maîtresses de l'instant. Ma tête tournait, mon cœur battait si fort qu'il aurait pu se décrocher et s'échapper librement. Mon moment n'avait pourtant rien enlevé à _sa_ vigueur que je _sentais_ , _puissante_ , _palpitante_ entre _mes_ cuisses.

Je me redressais pour _l_ 'observer. Les yeux brillants, les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres gonflées, je ne détachais pas mon regard une seule minute. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres : semblable à celui d'un enfant malgré la situation plus qu'adulte il ressemblait tellement à un petit garçon pris en faute mais pourtant fier de lui.

« Eh bien Mademoiselle… » Un raclement de gorge rendit sa voix encore plus envoutante pour mes oreilles conquises «….on peut en effet dire que vous savez _réussir_ vos entrées».

 _Quel petit con !_

Faiblement, je lui infligeais une légèrement frappe à l'arrière de la tête. Mais ça n'arrêta en rien son rire qui finit même par me faire sourire. Qui aurait pu résister à sa joie contagieuse ?

Ce n'est qu'après son fou-rire passé qu'il me fit redescendre sur la Terre ferme. Une légère grimace le secoua lorsque je m'approchais trop près d'une zone de son corps en manque d'attention. Il perçut immédiatement mon inquiétude, comme à son habitude.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, d'accord ? » Il releva mon menton de son corps dont je ne pouvais soustraire ma contemplation. Il souriait toujours aussi vigoureusement.

 _Il n'a pas que son sourire de vigoureux en tout cas !_

 _Mais enfin !_

 _Beh quoi ? Tu vas peut-être me faire croire que tu n'as rien remarqué ?_

« Même si cette gifle m'a fait plus _d'effets_ qu'elle n'aurait dû, tu veux bien m'expliquer qui est ce Jasper Hale _Princesse_ ? » Le regard concerné, il n'enleva pas son pouce de mon menton.

 _Dis-lui !_

 _Non !_

Je haussais les épaules en évitant de le regarder. Il soupira une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois avant de se rapprocher derechef.

 _Ne fais pas ça s'il te plait._

« Je n'aime pas l'idée même de _toi_ en train de souffrir par _sa_ faute. C'est bête, _n'est-ce pas_ ? »

 _Non. Non, ça ne l'est pas._

Il reprit sa posture habituelle, avec une puissance qu'il me transmit lorsqu'il enroula son bras autour de mes épaules.

« On devrait y aller _Princesse_. Comme dirait Carlisle, plus vite entré, plus vite sortis ! »

Je lui souris légèrement, m'agrippant à lui pour essayer de me motiver. Tous deux nous entrâmes alors dans le salon sans nous retourner même si l'envie de partir en courant me fit entendre sa voix une toute dernière fois.


	11. Chapter 11

J'ai dans l'espoir que nous sommes tous notre propre chanson. Je sais, mes élucubrations sont parfois difficiles à suivre. Mais celle-ci me semble être la plus simple de toutes. _Je_ suis une partition; enfin, _nous_ sommes des partitions. Nos jambes sont le rythme que nous _lui_ imposons. Nos bras? Les baguettes qui coordonnent la magnifique harmonie de notre corps. Notre coeur? La basse. Les yeux? La mélodie de fond. Le cou? La ligne à suivre. Nos doigts? Eux, ils jouent avec nous. Petits marionnettistes que nous sommes, accords en devenir, ou véritable tube digne d'un vieux top 50.

Je suis un rock.

Je suis un pop.

Ou non, je suis un _classique_. Oui, un classique indémodable et intemporel. Mais pas un classique comme les autres. Non, mon classique n'ennuie pas les foules. Il ne se contente pas d'effleurer les insensibles et de blesser les autres. Il s'accorde avec le reste, _mon_ reste. En l'activant, mon corps lui répond. Les accords se forment et remonte lentement, brusquement, le long de mon échine dorsale. Je le sens vivre, grouiller d'idées et de mélodies tout aussi rocambolesques les unes que les autres.

Parfois, je le met sur _pause_. Car c'est une cassette. Mon classique se retrouve sous la forme d'une vielle cassette presque trop usée. Alors, de temps en temps, je l'arrête. Comme en ce moment même. Quand il s'emballe de trop, il devient assourdissant. Comme lorsque notre cerveau nous prévient d'une surchauffe éventuelle. Alors, on a la tête qui tourne. Les mains qui tremblent; les jambes en coton. La plupart du temps, il suffirait de s'arrêter. Mais nous ne le faisons que très rarement. Nous préférons nous acharner. Continuer pour ne pas à avoir se justifier de notre échec. Les justifications peuvent être pires que l'arrêt en lui-même. Ne serait-il pas plus simple de simplement s'assumer? S'accepter en somme. Accepter ses limites, les limites que nous ne pourrons franchir qu'au prix d'un trop grand effort qui finira, de tout manière, par trop nous coûter? Mais là _je_ radote. _Je_ me répète. _Inlassablement_. Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le courage de dire ce qu'il faudrait _réellement_ dire.

Peut être parce q'une fois j'ai cru pouvoir être moi même. Être la petite fille dont personne ne s'occupe et qui peut dire ce que bon lui chante! Peut être que les jugements que je prend parfois trop au sérieux sont réellement importants et blessants. _Enfin_ ; peut être que je ne suis qu'une suite continue de mots sans aucun _raccord_. Car après tout si mon langage se voit critiqué, c'est que d'un point de vue cohésion il n'est pas perçu. _Or_ , si ma cohérence réussit tout de même à toucher quelqu'un; juste une personne, alors cela me convient amplement.

Mais rappuyons alors sur _play_. Remettons mon classique en marche. Je vais essayer d'en accepter toutes les notes; les fausses comme les bonnes, les fabuleuses, les tristes, les mélancoliques, les difficiles, les blessantes, les hilarantes, les méticuleuses; et bien sur les languissantes. _Il faut croire que la suite asémantique revient d'elle-même_. Style trop longtemps utilisé ou bien moyen d'expression comme un autre? Peu importe. Peu _m_ 'importe.

« Alor' jeun' d'moiselle? D'où connaissez-vous c'brave gaillard, hein? » Avec son accent et son air gras et lourd, je dois dire que mes attentes concernant les amis de la famille Cullen diminuaient avec le temps. Monsieur Michot, nom qu'il se vantait d'origine française, administrateur de l'hôpital, n'en demeurait pas moins très inconvenant lorsque se mélangeaient boisson et quelques interactions sociales.

« Isabella se trouve être dans ma classe, Monsieur. Tiens. » Me tendant un verre rempli d'une mystérieuse boisson colorée, je m'en saisis à toute hâte. Lui même armé de sa boisson, il passa son autre bras valide tout autour de moi.

 _Pourvu que ce ne soit pas de l'alcool._

 _Pourtant, un petit verre ne te ferais pas de mal!_

« Ah oui oui. Bon et ben, charmant' saut'rie! Ta tante sait y fair' pour sur! » Ne voulant pas appuyer le sous-entendu pas si implicite que ça, je me décidais enfin à prendre une gorgée du liquide.

—

\- Comment exprimerais-tu l'amour? Si tu en avais le pouvoir, comment le montrerais-tu? Serais-tu sincère? Ou au contraire, finirais-tu par être comme tout le monde: indécis et infiniment perturbé?

 _Pour te dire « Je t'aime », je pense que je le pourrais, en effet._

 _Alors?_

La cigarette finit sa course parmi les petits graviers parsemant une allée bien trop parfaite à mon goût.

\- Je ne serais pas sincère; du moins je ne le crois pas. Je préfèrerais être extravagant que simplement pudique dans ma déclaration. N'est-ce pas ce qu' _il_ nous demande? D'être _plus_? _Toujours plus_?

Je ne sus quoi répondre. J'aurais aimé _le_ soutenir dans sa folie, mais en cet instant, c'est _son_ visage que je vis. _Ses_ traits que je perçus. _Ses_ lèvres que je me désespérais d'embrasser.

Comment exprimer les turpitudes d'une adolescente perdue? Ou bien comment annoncer les expériences d'une femme aguerrie? Je suis à la fois les deux et à la fois aucune. Comme nous toutes, je me perds dans la contemplation inerte d'un passé douteux et d'un futur incertain. J'aime comme je l'aime. Je hais comme je le hais. Je suis pour lui et pour les autres. Mais alors qui sera pour moi? Juste pour moi, une infinie probabilité qui se retrouve à la dérive parmi une autre infinie de probabilités belles et bien guidées dans leurs quêtes belles et bien définies, elles.

Il est tard.

Je divague.

Je me manque.

La lumière se tamise; la musique devient plus forte. Alors j'explore enfin les parties sombres d'une âme à la dérive. Je ne suis prête à rien. Je ne suis motivée de rien. En stagnant j'approuve tout ce que je détestais. Si j'avance, je me force, prend sur moi, accepte l'hypocrisie que j'ai toujours combattue. Alors que faire? _Stagner_? _Ou avancer_? Existe-t-il une troisième option? La désillusion et la douleur finissent-elles comme dans les plus belles histoires par s'atténuer? Et devenir la meilleure part de nous même? Je n'y crois pas.

 _Je ne crois plus_.

Sinon pourquoi les choses arrivent-elles? Croire signifierait accepter le fatalisme d'une misérable destinée que je n'ai pas demandé ni espéré. Au moins de cela je suis sure, qu'elle aille se faire voir ailleurs avec ses miroitantes acolytes et qu'elle me laisse à mon aigreur et mon mépris de soi, des autres. Je m'y retrouve, m'y complet; devenant la protagoniste tant attendue d'une tragédie à a fin dévoilée et sans surprises.

Car oui, je suis sans surprise. Banale, superficielle, méprisante, triste, heureuse, joyeuse, déprimée, sanguine, colérique, flegmatique, amoureuse, désespérée et enfin perdue. Les adjectifs peuvent se succéder tant bien que mal, la qualification devient alors caduc et sans grand intérêt. Mais si salvatrice à ces heures tardives où l'insomnie revient, vieille et tendre amie, prête à se glisser tout contre moi. Chaude et attentive à mes moindres gestes, à mes moindres souffles. Elle est familière, prévisible.

Je devrais m'arrêter. Stopper tout cela. Mais c'est trop difficile, complexe. Une fois la machine lancée, on devient accro. Chacun à notre façon, bien entendu. Car si j'arrêtais, _qui_ saurais? _Qui_ serait capable de dire que j'existe. Que mes sentiments vivent. Que ma douleur est là. Que mes inquiétudes sont partagées: mes humeurs communiquées et mes peurs épanouies tout autour.

 _Alors? On continue?_

 _Et pourquoi pas?_

 _—_

« En effet, _Esmée_ maitrise assez bien _son sujet_ » Le sarcasme contenu dans sa voix m'encouragea à reprendre une généreuse gorgée de ma boisson, toujours indéterminée. Le corps lourd et instable, les personnes autour de moi se mirent à tourner dangereusement. Instinctivement, je m'appuyais un peu plus contre Edward.

« Jacques; j'espère que tu n'ennuies pas ces enfants avec tes vieilles histoires! » Le ton de sa femme sembla le ramener à la réalité. Réalité beaucoup moins enjouée tout d'un coup.

« Nan ch'rie! J'faisais just' connaissances avec s'bon vieux Edward. Sans oublier sa charmante amie! » Un nouveau clin d'oeil à mon encontre et je déguerpit aussi vite que la lumière.

Pendant un instant, je réfléchis.

 _Car c'est après avoir agit que tu penses à réfléchir! Bien joué!_

 _Chut!_

 _Les toilettes; tu y seras tranquille!_

Comme portée par les effluves d'alcool, de hot-dogs et de musique environnante, je longeais la cuisine avant de déboucher sur l'escalier, que je devinais comme principal.

 _Étage ou rez-de-chaussée?_

 _Avec autant d'invités et de beaux bibelots: rez-de-chaussée!_

Toujours bien cramponnée à mon verre, je partis en quête désespérée du lieu d'asile. Environ trois tours plus tard et la fin prématurée d'un alcool loin d'être bon marché, j'aperçut au loin une porte plus que prometteuse.

 _Enfin! Combien de mètres carrés cette maison représente-t-elle?_

 _Contente toi d'être contente de t'en être sortie vivante!_

Je poussais un peu trop fort la porte acajou flambant neuve d'une salle de bain digne des plus grands magazines de décoration. En m'appuyant contre elle, je ressentis un poids quitter mes épaules et se laisser glisser le long de mon dos. Ma respiration reprit un rythme plus adapté, calme et rassurant. Mes mains s'arrêtèrent de trembler; et vinrent se poser sur mes cuisses. Le buste en avant, les cheveux tombants et les épaules baissées, je respirais _enfin_.

 _Juste une minute, d'accord?_

 _Prend ton temps; les hamburgers ne sont pas encore prêts!_

 _Tu penses que je suis folle?_

 _Je ne l'ai jamais pensé. Ni avant. Ni maintenant. Ni jamais._

 _D'accord. Alors on va pouvoir y retourner!_

 _Tu es certaine? Tu ne veux pas attendre encore un peu?_

Un coup retentit. Puis encore un. Plus fort et insisté cependant cette fois-ci. Mon coeur s'emballa de lui-même; sans attendre aucunes instructions de ma part.

« Isabella? Est-ce que tout va bien? » La peur non voilée d'Alice me poussa en avant de plein fouet.

 _Merde!_

 _Elle t'a vue pour sur!_

 _Que faire?_

 _On pourrait toujours faire comme si on ne 'avait pas entendue, non?_

 _Tu crois?_

« Isabella? Dois-je aller chercher Edward? »

 _Non!_

 _Non?_

Je me jetais sur la poignée et entrainait Alice dans mon petit havre de paix. Bien que surprise, ce fut du soulagement que je lu sur son visage.

« J'avais pour habitude de me cacher sous le lit de mes parents lors de ces longues _soirées de parade_. Comme quoi, on pourrait se comprendre _toi_ et _moi_ , non? » Son sourire se fit sincère. Même si l'inquiétude qui perlait aux coins de ses yeux me blessa, je hochais la tête.

« Tu sais, à propos de _Jasper_ , je ne voudrais pas que tu puisses penser que c'était _délibéré_. Je ne savais pas que _vous vous connaissiez_. Même si j'aurais _pu_ m'en douter; après tout vous devez être dans la même école depuis une _éternité_ maintenant! Mince, quelle idiote je fais, j'aurais dû… »

Je coupais immédiatement Alice en prenant ses mains dans les miennes. Elle cessa sa petite séance d'auto-flagelation immédiatement. Je regardais un instant nos mains jointes. Aucuns tremblements; aucunes syncinésies, rien. Je restais parfaitement calme et agréablement surprise de notre proximité.

 _Ouah!_

 _Ouais, comme tu dis._

« _Il_ va être désagréable, tu sais? Pas _maintenant_ , pas _demain_. Mais un _jour_ , _il_ le sera. _Il_ va être odieux; car _il_ est comme ça. Pourtant, _il_ tient à _toi_. _Beaucoup_. Alors ne le laisse pas tomber, okay? » Murmure pour murmure, _j'engloutis_ les propos de ma _nouvelle amie_ avidement.

 _De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle?_

Toujours sans me lâcher, elle releva la tête en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Un sourire parfaitement pensé apparut devant moi. La confidente laissa place à la parfaite fille d'hôtesse jusqu'alors présenté et vendue au plus offrant.

« Bon; je dois y retourner moi! Mais si j'étais toi, je tâcherais de trouver Edward avant qu'il ne te trouve tapie ici! » Le lien rompu, la porte passée, et la froideur des lieux retrouvée, une larme menaça de trahir des émotions refoulées.

 _Elle est très gentille._

 _Très gentille, oui. Peut être trop!_

 _Comment peut-on être trop gentil?_

 _Je ne sais pas. On le peut, c'est tout!_

 _Voici pourquoi je me retrouve bloquée dans des toilettes plus propres et chiques que toute ma maison réunie, à essayer de trouver une solution pour m'échapper par une fenêtre donnant sur un jardin où règne une harmonie digne d'un bon vieux Hitchcock._

 _Manque plus qu'à trouver des petits oiseaux !_

 _Tais-toi donc ! Aide-moi plutôt à trouver une solution !_

 _Tu la connais la solution, Princesse._

 _Quoi ?_

 _Princesse !_

 _Princesse ?_

 _« Princesse ? Tu es là ? » Une main frappa légèrement à la porte. Mon absence avait dû durer plus longtemps que je ne le croyais. Un dernier regard à mon reflet décousu, une dernière bouffée d'air et je lui ouvris enfin la porte. Adossé à l'embrasure, il attendait. Il m'attendait._

 _« Bon Dieu, j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné seul parmi les vautours. » Comme à son habitude, il passa instinctivement un bras derrière mon dos, m'apportant une chaleur donc j'avais besoin._

 _Tu y as légèrement pensé tout de même !_

 _« Un dernier rire à une blague stupide de Carlisle et on pourra partir. D'accord ? »_

 _Je ne pus qu'acquiescer, priant pour une délivrance dont je me senti coupable. Coupable de ne pas être capable d'assumer cette foule de personnes. Coupable de ne pas être plus simple moi-même._

 _Si son oncle était d'une bonté déconcertante, sa tante, en revanche, était l'antipode de son mari._

Nous sortîmes alors, main dans la main. Edward avait dû se resservir, puisqu'un nouveau liquide remplissait à présent son verre. La foule semblait plus grande qu'avant ma brusque échappée. Mon guide nous manoeuvra prudemment jusqu'au jardin ou des tables blanches avaient été installées. Des nappes toutes identiques; des bouquets floraux de saison; des couverts toujours bien placés et enfin des entremets tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Voilà ce qui s'était à outrance devant mes yeux de petites filles ignorantes.

Une Alice emplissant une assiette nous fit signe de la rejoindre près du buffet. Une _gorgée_ pour _Edward_ , un _regret_ pour _moi_ , et nous descendions alors les escaliers de marbre pour foncer, volontairement, dans la gueule du loup.


End file.
